Spider Woman, CEO
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Julia Carpenter is promoted to CEO of Stark Enterprises after Tony Stark promotes himself to Chairman in order to lead the Avengers against Thanos. *Author's Note: Crossover with 1994's "Iron Man, the Animated Series" and The Marvel Cinematic Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Iron Man: The Animated Series" or the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They are both properties of the Walt Disney Company and Marvel Comics.

"Spider Woman, CEO"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Promoted to Chief Executive Officer"

"Sometimes your best partners are under your nose, Tony," I said to my boyfriend, Tony Stark, as I removed my Spider Woman mask after we and the rest of Force Works had finally defeated the Mandarin in China. "All you have to do is reach out and kiss one."

With those words spoken by me, we kissed underneath the shining moonlight while the rest of our team watched from a short distance.

"Oh, jeez," scoffed Hawkeye, one of our Force Works members. "I hope I don't get a terminal case of the fuzzies."

But, the moment was briefly interrupted by our good friend Jim Rhodes aka War Machine, who had not taken part in the final battle.

"Hey!" he called as an airplane flew overhead. "What's with the plane?"

We all turned to see Jim riding in a donkey pulled wagon.

"You mean the power's back on?" he called from down below. "You know I could have taken a nice air conditioned cab? Oh man! All the way from Hong Kong! You guys got any idea how many rotten potholes there are out here?"

But Tony found Jim's dilemma to be quite amusing.

"It's been a bumpy road for all of us," he laughed. "With a whole lot of surprises ahead of us and a whole lot of rewards along the way."

With those words spoken by him, we once again kissed under the moonlight.

…

It had been one year since the Mandarin had been defeated and Tony and I…well, we continued to be a couple and run Stark Enterprises the way we always meant it to run. We had moved the company's headquarters from Los Angeles to New York for about six months. Then, we found life to be difficult in New York, so we relocated the company's headquarters again to Attleboro, Massachusetts, a medium sized town located between Boston, Massachusetts and Providence, Rhode Island. Tony, however, continued to run his company between Los Angeles, New York and New England every week.

However, despite all the changes buffeting us, there were a series of new threats that were towering over us, a threat that Tony nor the rest of Force Works could handle alone.

He needed to recruit a new team of heroes that could surpass Force Works.

To this end, Tony formed a new group of defenders called the Avengers which consisted of Bruce Banner otherwise known as the Hulk; Steve Rogers aka Captain America; a warrior from the Norse country named Thor; and a Russian Spy who now worked for S.H.I.E.L.D named Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Of course, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye also joined, in an effort to get back on good terms with Tony.

Yes, a lot has certainly changed in one year. But, that was only the beginning. You see, before Tony formed the Avengers, he called me into his office one day with something important he needed to talk with me about.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed me on the cheek. "You got a few minutes?"

"Well, I've got Germany's meeting in a few minutes," I sighed, sitting down in front of Tony's desk. "What's going on?"

"I've been…doing some thinking," Tony said. "You know that I have been thinking of forming another group of heroes to defend Earth, don't you?"

"You have talked about it for a while," I remarked. "With Bruce and Clint as members?"

"Yes," said Tony. "And it's going to take up a lot of my time which means I won't be able to run this company full time anymore."

I was somewhat surprised to hear this coming from Tony. There had been plenty of times where he would balance being Iron Man and running Stark Enterprises. So, why would he just step down now?

This seemed all…so sudden to me.

Unless, those surprises and rewards he said after the Mandarin was defeated might have meant something.

"Wait a minute," I wondered, my eyes popping wide open. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, I am Julia. I've decided to promote myself to Chairman of Stark Enterprises and you are to take my place as Chief Executive Officer."

As much as I was honored to be given this promotion, I couldn't help but wonder why Tony would make such a decision.

"Look Tony," I said in a flabbergasted tone. "I know you've seemed to be planning this for some time, but why now?"

Rising to his feet, Tony walked over a cabinet and pulled out what appeared to be a series of photographs. The photographs were pictures of moderate damage in New York.

"This isn't about what happened in New York, wasn't it?" I asked, skimming through the photographs.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Julia," Tony replied as I put the photographs down on his desk. "It is. I've been doing a lot of research on the ones responsible and it appears that we have a new threat that is greater than the Mandarin, the Chitauri or even Ultron. Apparently, this new threat is by a conqueror named Thanos."

"Thanos?"

"I had learned about it from Bruce and Stephen Strange and apparently, he is seeking six stones called Infinity Stones and once he obtains them all, he can have the power to wipe out half of the universe."

The more I listened, the more I began to realize just why Tony was giving me such a position. This wasn't just because he had no more interest in being CEO, this was because of this threat from this creature, this conqueror called Thanos.

"Furthermore Julia," he continued. "We've also learned that Thanos has planted spies here on Earth and they are all working within Stark itself."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"I need you to find them, Julia," Tony said, placing a hand on my right shoulder. "I need you to find them and stop them from whatever Thanos ordered them to do."

"How will I know what they will look like? And why send me alone? Can't you have Jim, Century or someone help me out?"

Of course, Tony always had a plan up his sleeve.

"I do have someone to help you out," he said. "Bambi, can you send Pepper in?"

At that moment, a strawberry blonde haired woman walked into the office dressed in a gray business skirt suit and black high heels.

"Hey there, Tony," she said standing next to me. "What's going on?"

"I have something important to tell you," he replied. "I'm promoting Julia to Chief Executive Officer and I want you to be Chief Operating Officer of Stark Enterprises."

But, Pepper was just as flabbergasted as I was.

"That's what you called me in for, Tony? But, I've only been on the job for…"

"You're qualified for the job, Pepper," Tony interrupted. "In fact, your resume proves that to me in addition to our friendship since we were kids."

As I witnessed what was happening, I couldn't help but wonder if Pepper was going to be competition for me in getting Tony's heart. Nevertheless, we remained focused on the task at hand which was to accept these new positions of leadership.

"There is something else I have been meaning to tell you about," said Tony, rising from his chair and walking towards the door of his office. "Follow me."

With no idea on what was happening, we followed Tony down to the basement of headquarters and we soon found ourselves standing in an armory similar to the one that was at our former Los Angeles location.

"HOMER," he said to our long time artificial intelligence system as it popped up on the large screen. "Is the armor ready for Pepper?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he answered. "Miss Potts' armor is ready to be handed over to her."

At that moment, the doors to a storage area opened at the far-left corner of the armory and revealed itself to be a more sleek version of Tony's armor, clearly meant for a female occupant. Pepper gasped as she gazed at the armor that was made for her.

"Tony," she gasped. "It's amazing, but…"

"There has been a threat made against the Universe," I said, walking over to Pepper. "But, maybe we should talk about it after we're introduced to the company's employees as CEO and COO."

Still, my suspicions about Pepper remained high as we left the armory just as much as her confusion was about being given such a role. Nevertheless, the threat was high and we needed to be ready for whatever was coming our way.

Pepper and I were about to fight one battle while Tony was about to fight the other one…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Explaining the Situation"

Pepper was still unable to get over the fact she was being given a set of her own armor. For that matter, we were both unable to get over the fact that Tony was giving us these big positions. I had been given the reins of his company while his childhood friend was about to become the female Iron Man or something like that.

Still, there was the matter of addressing the company about the changes.

Later that afternoon, Tony called all of the employees to one of the auditoriums to announce his decision.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have summoned you all here on such short notice," he explained to all of his employees while leaning on a wooden podium. "Due to matters beyond my control and matters beyond Iron Man's control, I have decided to promote myself to Chairman of this company."

The entire staff briefly discussed with one another about this announcement.

"To this end," he continued, quickly silencing the employees. "You will have a new leader overseeing the day to day operations of Stark Enterprises. I've decided to promote Julia Carpenter, Chief Operating Officer, to Chief Executive Officer and Virginia Potts from Chief Financial Officer to Chief Operating Officer."

Reluctantly, everybody applauded and were now beginning to slowly accept the fact about the change in leadership. Once the announcement was made, we returned to Tony's office.

"Tony, I can't help but wonder," I said as we walked into his office. "Are you trying to lure Thanos' spies out in the open by promoting me and Pepper?"

"Sort of, yes, Julia," he answered. "They will more than likely report to Thanos that I have resigned my position as CEO and are leading the Avengers against him. What I need you both to do is to find the spies and destroy them."

"Destroy them? You mean, kill them?"

"Yes."

"Tony, we are not murderers, you know. Can't we just capture them and send them back to where they came from?"

"There are going to be times, ladies, that you will have to do something you don't want to do. If Thanos gets his hands on those stones, half the Universe will be wiped out. And if any of those stones are on Earth and they find them…"

A shudder befell on all of this with the thought of these so called "infinity stones" ending up in the hands of the enemy.

"In any case, you have to prevent the spies from helping Thanos obtain his goal," Tony continued, getting up from his chair and once again walking down to the armory with us in tow. "The sooner you stop these spies, the quicker Thanos will be defeated."

At that moment, we walked into the armory where HOMER was waiting for us.

"HOMER, you got anything on the spies?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," answered the Artifical Intelligence. "Miss Carpenter, Miss Potts, I have found information on the spies Mr. Stark wants you to seek and destroy."

And HOMER downloaded several pictures of the spies in question, but rather than aliens or monsters, they were all normal people.

"They don't look like spies to me," remarked Pepper.

"That's because they are merely in disguise," explained HOMER, who downloaded the true forms of the spies: nothing more than large and powerful monsters made of rock, ice, fire, you name it. "These are the spies in question: Lythos, creature of Earth; Hydros, creature of ice; Pyros, creature of fire; and Stratos, creature of wind. They are all extremely dangerous and must be completely destroyed in order to be defeated."

"HOMER thinks that they might be at some of our company locations," said Tony. "Now, I'm sending you on a tour of our company sites in light of your promotions. When you go to these sites, I want you to keep your eyes on anything that seems out of the ordinary. If you see anyone suspicious and its revealed to be them, that's when you make your move."

"Are there any particular locations, Tony?" asked Pepper.

"Not at the moment, Ms. Potts," said HOMER. "But, I would start preparing for what is ahead now while Mr. Stark prepares to lead the Avengers into battle against Thanos."

Once our briefing was over, Tony went about donning his Iron Man armor to combat Thanos. A few moments later, the doors opened and Jim Rhodes stepped into the armory in his War Machine armor.

"Jim, I thought that you…" I started to say, remembering that Jim retired from being War Machine a while back.

"War Machine's back, Chuckles," he interrupted walking over towards me and Pepper. "We've got a big alien dude to take out and a short amount of time to do it. How do you feel about being given the keys to the car?"

"Still trying to process it. It just seems all so sudden that Pepper and I were given such prestigious roles."

"You'll get used to them eventually," chuckled Tony, now in his Iron Man armor. "Besides, didn't I say a long time ago that there are going to be surprises and rewards?"

"You did."

At that moment, I noticed a look of concern on Pepper's face. It was pretty apparent that she was beginning to worry for Tony's safety as much as I and who could really blame Pepper? She and Tony were childhood friends and were important to each other just as I was to him. True, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Tony had platonic relationships with women in his life.

"Look, I promise you I will come back safely," he reassured to both of us. "But, all I ask of you is to have a little faith and trust in me."

"Easier said than done, Anthony," I said in a worried tone and Tony pulled Pepper and me close to him in an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, Julia and I love you too, Pepper," he whispered as Jim motioned for Tony to leave the armory with him. "Don't worry, I will be back and the rewards we will share will be unlike anything we have ever received before."

With those words, Pepper and I watched as Tony and Jim took to the skies to fight the impending war against an intergalactic conqueror while Pepper and I were left to hunt down his spies.

"What do we do now?" Pepper wondered as we watched Jim and Tony head off into the setting sun.

"We start preparing," I answered, firmly clutching my gold pearl necklace that Tony gave me as a gift following my promotion to COO. "We start preparing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Assuming the Role"

Early the next morning, Pepper and I awoke to find ourselves in a strange new position. With Tony gone, I was now CEO of Stark Enterprises and Pepper was in my old position as COO. But, we were in these positions for a reason and we needed to focus on whatever needed to get done in Tony's business and the business of finding the spies working for Thanos.

"Good morning, Julia," said Bambi, our secretary as I walked towards Tony's former office the next morning. "Your workload seems a little higher than normal. Guess they are wasting no time in making demands out of you."

"I'm used to it," I sighed. "Did Tony schedule any visits for me and Virginia to take before he left?"

"About four, Julia. You are to both visit our plants in France and Germany in two days and then at some point, make a visit to our Far East division in Hong Kong."

"That's only three," I remarked.

"The fourth is a weekly visit to our New York offices."

"I see," I said, looking over to see Virginia's new office, which was my former office. "Has Virginia come in yet?"

"She was heading to the employee breakroom about 15 minutes ago. She might still be there."

Acting on this advice, I made my way down to the break room, where Pepper was getting herself a cup of coffee.

"I take you found out about where we are heading to," Pepper said yawning, as I began to make myself a cup of coffee. "Didn't really sleep all that much thinking about this damn new roll that we've been given. You?"

"Me too," I yawned. "Part of me thinks that Tony did this just to rattle my cage. Then, again he has always been a very shady character to understand. Look at this way, Pepper. He and I are more than likely going to be married one day and this is what my future is going to look like. Was he ever like this with you?"

"Sometimes, when we used to date," Pepper answered. "It wasn't until after we graduated high school that I couldn't take it anymore and decided to break up with him. Now, many years later, we're still together, but platonic."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Pepper upon hearing this. Nevertheless, Tony was the man behind Iron Man and he needed to be away to operate him.

"Well, all I can do now is hope that this will be the last major confrontation," I sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "It's really high time Tony are married and he settles down, but I'm not a patient person sometimes nor the fact that I am not getting any younger. The sooner we find these spies of Thanos', the better."

With those words, we left the break room and proceeded to go through our first round of meetings with employees and customers, kind of what Tony always did. Once the meetings were over, we had Bambi start planning for Pepper and me to travel to our company plants in Europe.

…

Later that day, the travel arrangements were made for us to fly to our company plants in Paris and Berlin for our respective visits. But, at the same time, all I could think of was Tony and his well-being. Fortunately, we had found some time to get in touch with him, thanks to HOMER.

"How did the first day go?" Tony asked, reporting from a distant planet in the galaxy.

"Anything that you can expect," I answered, sighing heavily. "How's the hunt for Thanos going?"

"It could've been better. But, most importantly, I think that this is going to be the last mission we will undertake. I don't know about you, but I think Thanos is going to be just as dangerous as the Mandarin was. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I start to compare Thanos to the Mandarin."

"In what way?"

"Well, think about it, Julia. The Mandarin spent a good part of his time scouring the globe for his missing rings and wouldn't rest until he got them all. I guess could be the same about Thanos."

"Hmm, you have a point there. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, for starters, Steve Strange is missing."

"What happened?"

"He was taking prisoner by one of Thanos' goons. We're trying to find him."

"Then go and be careful! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Shutting the monitor down, I just sat in the armory and realized that if Steve had been taken prisoner, I couldn't help but imagine who was next.

"What's going on, Julia?" I heard Pepper ask me as she walked into the armory. "I heard you talking to Tony."

"You could hear from behind those doors?"

"Well, they aren't soundproof," chuckled Pepper. "Anyways, how did he say the hunt was?"

"It could have been better according to Tony," I answered, rising to my feet and walking over to a monitor. "Steve Strange was taking prisoner."

"Dr. Strange, the neurosurgeon from New York?"

"The ex-neurosurgeon, to be exact," I corrected.

"Why would they take him prisoner?" wondered Pepper.

"Beats me," I said, walking towards a closet and opening it to reveal my Spider Woman costume. "But, in any way, we need to start getting ready to find these spies."

At that moment, we heard a sound and turned around to see HOMER standing behind us.

"And soon you shall," he said. "Mr. Stark has said to me that he would like to have you start training in your new armor as soon as possible, Miss Potts."

Pepper glanced nervously at me, almost as if she wanted to back out, but she couldn't. We had a duty to perform and we needed to prepare for it.

"Might as well listen to the boss," I remarked.

Taking a deep breath, Pepper took off her business suit and stripped down to her underwear and then walked over to the armor as she was suited into it.

…

"Well, the suit fits," Pepper said reluctantly as she got to her feet. "But, how does it work?"

"That's why we have to do some tests with it," HOMER answered. "Step in the virtual trainer, Miss Potts."

And the lights turned on in a large room that Tony used for his training as Iron Man. Pepper gulped nervously as she slowly walked into the room to begin her training and there was no better time to start than now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Testing Out the Armor"

Pepper stood nervously in the training simulator in her new armor as Homer and I watched from outside. The nerves that Pepper was building up inside of her was great, but she needed to be ready for when we would take on Thanos' spies as would I.

"All right, Miss Potts," HOMER said into the built-in radio of her armor. "We are going to have you take on three different enemies of Mr. Stark's. But, just remember that these are just holograms, nothing more."

"Tony," Pepper thought to herself as she prepared to participate in the simulation. "If I get killed because of this armor, I swear to God…"

At that moment, a hologram of the gorilla-sized robot, Ultimo, appeared in front of Pepper. The last time that Ultimo appeared, I had to fight him dressed in my business suit and wearing high heels.

"Pepper, you ready?" I asked into the microphone.

Taking a deep breath, Pepper readied herself and improvising Tony's moves, she charged at the Ultimo hologram and laid out several kiddie punches, much to my dismay and irritation.

"Pepper, you can't just be tossing out dinky punches like that," I said. "Put some muscle into it! Hit him harder!"

Pepper continued to try and fight according to her own style, however the Ultimo hologram wasn't going to be flexible in any way and swatted Pepper against the wall of the simulation. It took a few moments for Pepper to regain her balance.

"Pepper," I said again. "Try and picture Tony fighting Ultimo. He doesn't throw kiddie punches at his enemies, you know. How else do you think he became Iron Man to begin with?"

Groaning, Pepper leapt to her feet and jumped at the Ultimo hologram, pushing him back slightly.

"Not bad. But, its going to take a lot more than that to take down Ultimo. Consider yourself lucky, Pepper. You didn't have to fight this guy in high heels and a business suit like I did."

"You only wore that because you were supposed to be at that computer conference in Detroit," Pepper said to herself. "What do I do now?"

"Try and use some missiles," HOMER suggested, much to Pepper's confusion. "Press the button inside the left hand."

"It's right around your fingers!" I cried and Pepper felt her fingers around the buttons and aimed her arm right at the Ultimo hologram. "Aim at Ultimo and fire them!"

Doing as she was told, Pepper fired the missiles at the Ultimo hologram, striking him in the chest. Enraged, the Ultimo hologram fired lasers from its eyes and briefly hit Pepper in the chest plate.

"Remember, fight like how Tony would!" I reminded Pepper and heeding those words, Pepper attempted to do just that, striking several blows at the Ultimo hologram, eventually defeating it.

"Good," said HOMER, proceeding to put together another hologram of another enemy of ours, the three headed dragon known as Fin Fang Foom.

"Great," grunted Pepper. "You got me fighting a dragon with three heads?"

No sooner did she say that did the three headed monster fire three separate blasts of fire at Pepper. To HOMER and me, this was all another part of the test for Pepper's new armor.

"Now would be a good time to use the freeze missiles, Miss Potts," suggested HOMER.

"Freeze Missiles?" wondered Pepper.

"In your right hand," HOMER replied, calmly as the Fin Fang Foom hologram took to the air, firing several more blasts of fire at Pepper.

Doing as she was told, Pepper fired several freeze missiles at Fin Fang Foom, striking the three headed beast in the chest. But, the blasts didn't freeze him entirely and in fact, they quickly melted.

"You're gonna have to hit him a lot harder than that, Pepper!"

"Now she tells me," muttered Pepper under her breath as she fired several more blasts at the dragon. After a few blasts, the dragon was completely frozen and was therefore, defeated.

…

"Well fought, Miss Potts," said HOMER as we shut down the simulator and Pepper came out. "You still have a lot to learn, but you will get there."

"You can't just fight like a girl, Pepper," I suggested, helping Pepper remove her helmet. "Thanos' spies fight like warriors, not like wimps. You have to fight like a warrior."

"If you say so," muttered Pepper.

"I'm serious!" I cried. "When you were in there, I noticed you were fighting like someone who would much rather not be fighting at all! Trust me, if you are going to work for Tony, you are going to have to be on his level."

"That's just it, Julia! I'm not someone who was born to fight. All I ever wanted to do was to be with my best friend, that's all. Why do you think I joined Stark Enterprises in the first place?"

Part of me wanted to sympathize with Pepper, but Stark isn't like any other major company in the world. We operate in a very unique way and there is much more than just making a quick buck. If you aren't fit for it, then there is always the door. Is that what you want?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

However, Pepper couldn't answer my question. All she could was just stammer as I helped her out of her armor. Picking up her discarded business suit, Pepper dressed herself in it and left the armory, leaving me and HOMER alone.

"I just think she's afraid, HOMER," I sighed. "Afraid that she's going to have to step up and fight for not just the company, but for the universe as well. We're at war, HOMER, and she's going to have to realize that over time."

I then realized that there was more to do in terms of adjusting myself to my new role as CEO.

"In the meantime," I said. "I've got a few meetings to go to, HOMER. Keep an eye on the spies' movements, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Carpenter."

Once HOMER disappeared, I left the armory and went back to my relatively young role as CEO.

However, as I returned to my role, I couldn't help but think of what Tony was doing at that moment, going after Thanos. Part of me wished I could be there for Tony, but I needed to do what he asked of me to do and that was to find these four spies of Thanos'.

I couldn't help but think of when Tony and I would see each other. It was hard not to think about it, but that's all I could do…was think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A Visit from S.H.I.E.L.D."

For the rest of the day, I continued to adjust myself into the role of Chief Executive Officer by attending several meetings. When the day finally came to an end, I was in my office looking forward to going home and spending some time with Rachel. But, I also couldn't help but think of Tony and how he was doing. I could only imagine what he was probably doing right at this moment and whether he was thinking of me or not.

"Julia," I heard a voice say followed by a knock on the door, interrupting my solitude. "Open up! It's Fury!"

Racing over to the door, I opened it to reveal Nick Fury, the agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. standing in the doorway, eyepatch and all, holding in his hand a paper.

"I tried to tell him you were in the middle of something, Julia," cried Bambi, who had been startled by Nick's presence. "But, he wouldn't…"

"It's all right, Bambi," I interrupted, motioning for Nick to come inside my office. Once he was inside, I listened intently to whatever he had to say. "What can I do for you, Nick?"

"I know you've had a long day, Julia, so I'll cut right to the chase," Nick replied, handing me the paper that was in his hands. On the paper was a picture of a man in his middle 50's. "We've done some digging up on one of your employees. We believe that he is really a spy of Thanos."

"Are you certain?"

"Very certain, Julia. Reportingly, he was last seen in Germany under the name of Albert von Ribbentrop."

Hearing the name of the disguise the spy had taken must have been both the stupidest and the most insensitive idea I had ever heard in my life. Then again, how would someone who wasn't born on this planet be aware of our planet's world history?

"Couldn't he have chosen a better alias?" I asked in a disgusted voice, handing Fury the paper back. "Something that doesn't involve the name of the Nazi foreign minister, for one?"

"You know these intergalactic spies, Julia. They will do anything to accomplish anything that has been given to them," cautioned Nick, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out yet another piece of paper, handing it over to me. "According to more information, the spy was reported to have been living somewhere near Berlin, Germany. Apparently, he has a deep fascination with earthquakes."

A fascination with earthquakes? That must have been one of the spies that Tony was telling me about.

"Tell me, doesn't Stark Enterprises have a geological department?"

"We do. In fact, we have several departments and divisions that specialize in certain sciences, mostly in Europe and North America."

"Any particular location within your company?"

"About 80% of our locations have a science division. When I was in catholic school, I…"

However, Nick wasn't in the mood to hear me talk about my childhood fascination with science and raised his hand to silence me.

"You don't need to tell me the whole story of how you became fascinated with science, Julia," he said, rising to his feet and turning to leave. "I've only come to inform you of what the first of your spies is doing and if I were you, I'd start finding these spies as quickly as possible because I can assure you that if they help find Thanos what he is looking for, there is no question that you could be among half the universe that disappears, Miss Carpenter. Think about your daughter and how she could survive and you could not? Use that as motivation for stopping these guys, why don't you?"

…

The sounds of Nick's voice made it very clear just how high the stakes were in this case and he was right, we needed to start as quickly as possible. I couldn't live without Rachel and she could never live without me, that was the pact that we had made between her and I.

Anyways, once he was gone, I walked out of my office and approached Bambi's desk.

"I can't believe you know this guy," said Bambi, who was a little shaken up by Nick's presence. "I'll have you know that he was very intimidating to talk to."

"You did what you needed to do, Bambi," I replied. "That's just how government organizations are, I suppose. They have to be strict."

"Um, yes. Anyways, I made your flight reservations for your visits to France and Germany. You're going to be flying on British Airways via London/Heathrow and Air France from Paris to Berlin."

And Bambi handed me the two itineraries for me to look at.

"They look decent, Bambi, thanks."

At that moment, I saw Pepper walking towards us and motioned for her to come forward. The look of exhaustion meant that the training in her armor earlier in the day had taken a lot out of her.

"I take that you had a long day," I remarked.

"Can't wait to get out of here, Julia," sighed Pepper.

"Come into my office for a minute if you would."

Lightly rolling her eyes behind my back, Pepper followed me into my office and I shut the door allowing us to have the privacy that we needed.

"Is there something I missed?"

"Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. was just in here," I explained. "He was telling me that they had found the first spy of Thanos. Apparently, he lives in Berlin and works at our Germany division."

"Who is he?"

"It's Lythos, whose disguised Earth name is Albert von Ribbentrop."

Just like I was when Nick was here, Pepper was shocked and disgusted by the name choice.

"Couldn't he have chosen a better name?"

"That's my thought exactly. Then again, that's how stupid these intergalactic criminals are in choosing proper name choices."

"How are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know, Pepper. But, knowing that these are his primary spies, we cannot take any of these guys lying down. In any case, he will probably head out to Paris to get close to us, so we have to be very careful. Fortunately, we leave in two days, so you'll have another full day of simulated training tomorrow."

Pepper was not very happy at having to go through another round of simulation training tomorrow, but she had very little choice. If the visit with Nick Fury was of any indication, we needed to prepare ourselves for confronting these spies as quickly as possible.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pep Talk from Tony"

My impromptu visit with Nick Fury had given me the sense that the sooner we got to Europe, the sooner we started to find these spies of Thanos'. Still, with my flight that night, I spent the morning attending a few meetings in casual attire, since my business suit was being dry cleaned, and then felt like I needed to get in touch with Tony.

"HOMER, is Tony available to talk?" I asked as I walked into the armory. "Or is he not?"

"Mr. Stark and his companions have been in the process of rescuing Dr. Strange," he replied. "I can try to find his location and have him talk to you."

"See if you can find him, HOMER. I want to talk to him before I fly out tonight."

Acting on my request, HOMER went about trying to get in touch with Tony, if he wasn't so busy finding Steve Strange. Finally, Tony appeared on the screen, located in the same intergalactic location he was in when I talked to him last.

"Funny, I was thinking about getting in touch with you," Tony said, removing his Iron Man helmet. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like you should be here with me," I sighed, lowering my head down slightly. "I don't know what's wrong, but I feel…afraid, in a sense."

"Can't blame you for being nervous because I am not there for you, Julia. But, you have to do this to protect your planet. If Thanos' spies find any Infinity Stones…"

"I know," I interrupted, sitting down in front of the screen. "He'll wipe out half of life in the Universe. It's just that…"

"Julia, you can't let others see you afraid, no matter how hard it is," Tony advised. "I promoted you to Chief Executive Officer for a reason, because you not only stood by my side for so long, but you have demonstrated leadership as my Chief Operating Officer. Our employees need to look up to you just as they looked up to me. But, no one will look up to you if they aren't around. That's why I need you to find these spies and stop them."

Being the boyfriend that he was, I knew Tony was trying to encourage me to step up not just for the planet, but for the company.

"And I know that Pepper will look up to you more than me," he continued. "I knew that the only other person besides me she can look up to is you. Has she tested her armor yet?"

"Yes, Pepper has tested her armor, but I feel like she needs to have more practice."

Tony understood and had very good reason to agree with me on Pepper getting used to her armor.

"We don't leave for Logan Airport until later this afternoon," I continued, stroking a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "Maybe I could do a couple of test runs and…"

"Don't worry about it," interrupted Tony as I saw Jim walking towards Tony from behind him. "There are also test facilities at our Paris and Berlin buildings that she can practice in."

At that moment, Jim approached Tony and interrupted our conversation.

"Jim, how's the Doctor?"

"Resting comfortably," he said. "How is Chuckles here?"

"A little nervous about going spy hunting, but hanging in there," I replied to Jim. "Are you keeping each other out of trouble?"

"You could say that," remarked Jim. "We just had to kill one of Thanos' lieutenants when we rescued Strange."

However, Tony had a look on his face that meant there was something else to discuss with me and it was a look I couldn't ignore.

"But," Tony sighed. "There is something else we need to tell you. Apparently, Thanos has some of his forces heading for Wakanda. We've managed to reach out to T'Challa and his people. Steve's going to lead a group of us down to assist."

"Furthermore, we also have reached out to the Guardians of the Galaxy and they are going to help us out as well. But, I feel like this is only the beginning of a war, Julia, and we have been just sucked into the vortex."

A small tear trickled down my face upon hearing this. Tony was right, this was a war and we had been all sucked up into it. Furthermore, who knew if we were all going to survive this impending war when all was said and done?

"But, we fight on this end and you have to fight on your end, Chuckles," said Jim. "Tony and I have got all the faith for you to win the battle on your end. Winning this war is going to be a team effort, I can tell you right now."

…

At that moment, the doors to the armory opened and Pepper entered with a metal suitcase in her hand. Upon seeing Tony she quickly dashed over to my side.

"Tony!" she cried. "How are you?"

"Just telling your boss that this is only the beginning of a war," he said briefly looking over to Jim. "Julia tells me you've got a lot of training to do."

"It's going to take time for me to get used to the role of physical fighting."

"That it will," he remarked. "You always were someone who would hide from danger, Pepper, but you can't hide this kind of danger. The time has come for you to learn to stand up for yourself and working with Julia is the only way for you to understand that. You're not doing this just to earn a paycheck, you are doing this to save mankind. Everyone is going to play their part and you are no exception."

"But, Tony…"

"No buts, Pepper!"

The sounds of Tony's voice made Pepper flinch slightly, which is what she kind of needed to hear.

"Now then," he said to me. "Might as well get ready to fly out tonight. Call me when you get to Paris. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

And with those words, he disappeared from view. As we left the armory, all I could think of was that Tony was right: I needed to step up as a leader both in and out of the business and Pepper was one of those people who needed to stop taking a backseat to the hard facts of life and step up when the moment called for it.

But, I couldn't think about that right now and all that mattered was getting up to Boston for our overnight flight across the Atlantic…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Leaving for Europe"

With the lateness of the day ahead of us, Pepper and I left Stark Enterprises and began the limousine drive up to Logan Airport, knowing that the hunt for Thanos' spies was about to begin. For the entire drive, all I could do was think about what Tony said that this was the beginning of a war. All the previous battles we had taken part in over the years were nothing more than minor battles and incidents.

"Could this be a situation where I would never get out of this alive? Could I, Pepper or both of us be among half the universe who could end up dying if we failed to stop these spies?"

These were the questions I was asking myself as we drove along Interstate 95 north. Soon, we arrived at Logan Airport's Terminal E and checked in at the British Airways check in desk.

"This is a fragile item," Pepper said to the British Airways agent as she handed her the suitcase containing her suit of armor. "Make sure that it is taken care of."

"Yes, madam."

Once we checked our suitcases in, we went through security and eventually found ourselves waiting to board our overnight flight across the Atlantic.

"Scared?" I heard Pepper ask me as we sat down in the boarding area.

"A little bit," I answered, taking a drink of bottled water. "Personally, I would much rather have this be a normal business trip, but it isn't."

"He wanted you to step up, didn't he? Just like you want me to step up?"

All I could do was nod slightly at this statement. Tony, in a way, was trying to get me to step up and I really couldn't blame him at all. There have been times where I had to sound like a leader whether it was towards Tony or Jim or even my own daughter for that matter.

"In a sense, yes, Pepper," I sighed. "To be honest, I thought I was only coming to work for Stark in order to just get a paycheck to support my daughter. Who knew getting bit by a radioactive spider would bring me to this position that I now find myself in?"

Pepper saw this as a way to divert our minds away from the current situation that we now found ourselves in. In fact, anything to take our minds off was needed at this particular time.

"Weren't you one of two people to have ever been bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"Me and that kid that was Tony's protégé, Peter Parker. I was the first, he was the second and the youngest."

"How old were you when you were bitten?"

"I was 17, a year before I became pregnant with Rachel. At first, I thought the bite was going to affect my pregnancy, but it didn't. I was one year from graduation at my catholic school and I thought that they would prevent me from attending the ceremony, but to my surprise, they did let me walk across the stage."

Pepper listened intently and was shocked and amazed that I had revealed this information to her.

"But, my ex-husband was a real jerk," I continued. "We married one month after graduation and then Rachel was born. All he ever wanted was to focus the marriage all around him and not just me and Rachel. Sure enough, we divorced when Rachel was 2."

"And that's how Rachel became a rebel…"

"Yes, until I came to work for Stark Enterprises," I interrupted. "Although I did manage to work towards a business major at the University of Colorado in Boulder while also becoming a superhero on the side. In a way, becoming Spider-Woman has given me a sense of discipline that God works in mysterious ways both in professional and personal life. Tony and I have been like a married couple in the years that we have known each other, but it has been beneficial. He loves me and I love him."

As she listened, Pepper was becoming more and more interested in what I was trying to say to her.

"Do you think that you two will ever get married at some point?"

This caused me to sigh heavily, thinking back to that moment that was supposed to be the happiest day of my life when it was really all for nothing.

"Well, we did get married once or at least I thought we did," I sighed, briefly turning away from Pepper and looking down at the floor. "It turns out it was a ploy to hide from the Mandarin and the Tony I was marrying was a robot. But, there was something else that Tony did that upset me."

"What was it?"

"It was when he went on a personal vendetta after some of his technology was stolen and…"

However, I couldn't finish my sentence as the Armor Wars were a painful chapter in my life and overall relationship with Tony. For a moment, I had to get up and pace myself back and forth to calm myself down.

"I remember that," remarked Pepper as I sat back down. "Iron Man went rogue after that, turning lives upside down in order to…"

"You don't need to remind me of that," I said, hastily silencing Pepper. "He angered me and when I tried to confess my feelings, he just turned me away."

Of course, I was thinking back to that fateful night when I tried to get through to Tony, calling up to him from one of his many beachside retreats in an effort to stop him from this vendetta that he was doing.

"So what did you do?"

"I did what any self-respecting girlfriend would do," I answered. "I reached out to a psychologist and had Tony undergo weekly therapy sessions. He needs to be a better person both in and out of running Stark Enterprises."

"Do you think that promoting himself to Chairman brings back any memories of that period of time?"

"A little bit," I replied as we got up to board the plane. "But, this isn't for revenge, Pepper. This is to stop a intergalactic madman and this time, we need to help him win this battle and this war that is brewing."

…

So, with those words we boarded British Airways Flight 212 to London/Heathrow which was scheduled to depart at 7:15pm. At 7:46pm, the Boeing 747 lifted off from Logan Airport and touched down at Heathrow Airport just after 6:30am the following morning. After going through a passport and security, we boarded British Airways Flight 306 to Paris/Charles De Gaulle scheduled to depart at 8:50am and taking off 6 minutes after 9:00am. 1 hour and 10 minutes later, the Airbus A320 landed at Charles De Gaulle Airport a little after 11:00am.

…

Now, we were in France and the hunt for the first of Thanos' spies were about to begin…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Lythos, Spy of Thanos"

While Pepper and I touched down in Paris, over in Berlin, Albert von Ribbentrop was in his room at the Hilton Berlin having just got out of the shower when he heard Thanos calling to him.

"Lythos!" he called through a magic mirror-like portal in the middle of the hotel room. "You know I can't stand you when I see you and your fellow spies like that!"

Acting on this, Albert dropped his human disguise and transformed back into a large hulking creature of entirely pure rock.

"Much better, my spy. Now report!"

"We are all in separate locations as you have commanded us to be in," he said. "The chances of us finding any infinity rings on this planet are 50 out of 100, sir. Although we wish to prove you wrong on it."

"Excellent," chuckled Thanos. "And I am happy to report that already one of my children has captured Dr. Strange and is already working on him to hand over the time stone. But, you know that there is another reason for why I have summoned you to Earth."

"That is to counterattack any possible retaliation by any of the humans of Earth?" guessed Lythos.

"That is correct. As we speak, I have already dispatched a platoon of warriors to Wakanda to deal with the Black Panther and his people. In the meantime, I have my own issues to work out, particularly with my adopted daughter."

And Thanos stepped back to reveal to Lythos a captured female alien lying down and frozen while floating up in the air.

"I assume you mean Gamora, your excellency."

"Yes," remarked Thanos, repositioning himself in front of the camera. "I am very much looking forward to getting reacquainted with Gamora after so many years. Nothing would make me happier as well that you just do what you have to do, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good Lythos, so don't fail me and you and your fellow spies will soon be rewarded."

Laughing evilly, Thanos disappeared from view as the mirror disappeared with it. Alone in his room, Lythos transformed back into his disguise of Albert von Ribbentrop and went back to do the morning routine that was in front of him.

…

After dressing in a brown business suit, Albert left the hotel room and went down to the hotel's lobby for breakfast. Being the creature of another planet, Lythos, food on our planet was somewhat foreign to him. But, he was acting on orders and ate a plate of Scrambled Eggs and weinerschnetziel.

"Humans," he muttered after finishing his breakfast. "They eat the strangest sources of food. Well, once our lord and master has fulfilled his desires, half the universe will be living by his rules."

Heading out of the hotel, Albert flagged down a taxi and got inside, ready to begin the ride over to Stark's German division.

"To Stark Enterprises German Division," he said to the German taxi driver. No sooner did he get into the car that a text message came through to him from another spy.

"Lythos, I am in position here in the human country of Russia seeking out any infinity stones on this end. I will keep you informed of any developments. Hydros."

Taking heed of the message, Lythos continued to make his way towards our German division where he was to beginning another day of blending in and searching for any Infinity stones.

…

Meanwhile, Pepper and I had arrived in Paris and after checking into the Hilton Paris Charles De Gaulle, we changed out of our casual clothes and into our business attire before we headed over to Stark's French Division.

"Well, guess there's no turning back now," Pepper remarked as we drove towards our French Division's headquarters. "We're in France showing off our new roles to people and hunting for intergalactic spies. Julia, do you think that maybe we'll get a bad reception by some of the employees?"

"It's possible," I replied, briefly skimming through my blackberry. "I mean, everyone is entitled to their own opinion of whether Tony should be CEO or that it was a nice change and that I am CEO."

"What will they think of me?" Pepper wondered as I put the blackberry back into my purse. "I know I am Chief Operating Officer and…"

"All you have to do is be like Tinker Bell on a magic wire and that I am in charge of funny."

This caused Pepper to be slightly confused.

"It was something that Frank Wells once said."

"Who's Frank Wells?"

"The late COO of the Walt Disney Company. Don't you ever watch their movies?"

"Yes, but…"

"It doesn't matter. Anyhow, as COO, you are also responsible for facing the press and giving out statements in regards to company matters. So, if I were you, I'd work on your public speaking skills."

Pepper was unsure about this, but to me, this was just another step for her to take. As Chief Operating Officer, I had to be just like Tinker Bell while Tony was in charge of funny. Now, with Tony leading the charge against Thanos, I had to be the one who was in charge of funny.

A few moments later, we arrived at our company's French headquarters and already, the French press were already on the move, asking me questions and talking in French while being held back by French police officers and Stark security guards.

"Just go with the flow," I whispered to Pepper from behind me. "We've got extra protection which is another benefit of being CEO and COO."

Despite the bedlam, we survived and made our way into the building.

"They seem to be in droves, Madmosielle Carpenter," said the middle aged French secretary. "Your office has been prepared if you wish to go up there."

"Might as well, Yvette," I sighed. "Has our guests for the first meeting arrived yet?"

"In about a half hour, madame. Congratulations on the new position of becoming our company's CEO. I am sure that it is a tremendous honor for you."

All I could do was chuckle politely at this and we went up to our respective offices, which were adjacent to each other.

"All right," I said to myself, looking at the schedule of events I needed to take part in today. "We've got meetings here today and tomorrow morning before we head off to Berlin. Which also gives us enough time to look for any spies here in Paris. Thanos, your spies can run but your spies can't hide."

And I pulled up the sleeves of my suit jacket to reveal the spider webbing launchers, ready to put Thanos' spies into them. It was now only a matter of time before they would be confronted at last…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The New Sherriff in Town"

When the time had come for my first meeting as Chief Executive Officer, a lot of emotions ran through my mind. Maybe it was because of the long overnight across the Atlantic or because I was generally nervous at the fact that I was facing executives who were more used to being able to look up to Tony as a leader and not me.

"Come on, Julia, keep it together," I whispered to myself, clutching the gold pearl necklace around my neck. "Don't let some big French blowhards keep you from being a leader. Tony picked you as CEO for a reason."

After doing a sign of the cross, I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to reveal Yvette on the other side.

"They're waiting for you, Mademoiselle Carpenter," she said, suddenly taking notice of my nervous look. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said hastily as I walked out of the office. "Does Miss Potts know that the meeting is beginning as well?"

"Yes, she is already on her way as we speak."

Grabbing my brown suitcase, I left my office and headed down to the meeting. Once the door opened, an eerie silence fell on the room as all of Stark's French colleagues took their seats while I walked in. Sitting down at the head of the long table, the five executives on each side gave me their undivided attention.

"Meeting will come to order," said a French executive, taking a piece of folded paper out of his suit pocket. "Jacques, we have you down here for a report on the Middle Eastern sales. How are things going down there?"

"Pierre, I'm happy to report that sales have been up 20% since last month," another French Executive replied, rising to his feet and reading off his own piece of paper. "Thanks to our sales, France and her allies have managed to gain an advantage on the rats of ISIS."

"Execellent, Jacques," remarked Pierre, getting the attention of the rest of the meeting. "As you may have known by now, we have a new Chief Executive Officer who just happens to be our own Julia Carpenter. Miss Carpenter are you impressed by this report?"

"I am Pierre," I said. "As CEO, it will be my responsibility to run this company the way Tony ran it before he became chairman. However, in the wake of Iron Man and the Avengers facing off against the intergalactic creature known as Thanos, I feel like we should devote most of our weapons to the rising battles that have been going on against him."

"Um, Miss Carpenter," suggested a young French executive, politely raising his hand to get my attention. "If you wouldn't mind some constructive criticism, I would possibly reconsider the fact that we would devote all of our resources to fighting this Thanos saboteur. There are other far more dangerous enemies in our world that need our attention."

This seemingly struck a chord with me and right away, I was feeling tense with this individual.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jean Claude Doniel. I was recently appointed to this board by Mr. Stark himself. I just feel that devoting all of our resources…"

"Just a minute!" I interrupted, hastily silencing this young Frenchman with my hand. "I'll have you know that intergalactic forces have been attacking this planet for many years. If you are thinking that Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers can defeat this threat singlehandedly, you are sadly mistaken. They need our support and they need it now."

"We would be happy to support your decision, Mademoiselle Carpenter, however we each have our own opinions on the matter," said Pierre. "Half of us think this is all a waste of time while half of us think that we should consider the matter of supporting Iron Man and his friends."

As much as I had great amounts of respect for Pierre, I knew that every single one of these people were going to have to accept the fact that there would be only one person making the final decisions…

…and that person was me.

"Well, as Chief Executive Officer," I said after a brief period of lowering my head in thought. "It is my duty to not only run this company the way Tony Stark ran it, but also to protect our planet from creatures like Thanos. So, therefore, I propose that we prepare to create weapons to be used against Thanos and his forces. Raise your hand if you support me on this decision."

And of course, the five who had supported the decision I had made raised their hands and with a 7 to 5 vote including Pepper's vote as well as my own, the decision was made to send weapons to Wakanda.

"Very well, our weapons will be sent to Wakanda to aide the Avengers and their allies," I continued. "And before those of you who opposed this decision share your objections on the matter, let me make it perfectly clear that what Thanos is aiming to do will possibly wipe out half of the universe and you and your families could be among those wiped out. So keep that mind, understand?"

Even with the thought of being among half the universe wiped out, those who objected still held their beliefs in tow. But, I wasn't going to waste my breath on trying to reason with the objectors.

I had far more pressing matters to attend to.

…

"Well, that went well for your first meeting as CEO," Pepper said as the meeting came to an end. "What did you think of it?"

"I think that they are going to have to realize that Thanos is dangerous and that they need to focus on saving their lives by listening to me," I replied as I put my papers back into my suitcase. To them, this is just a make-believe story, but its not. Thanos is real and we need to treat it like a real threat."

"I'm sure you see where I am coming from," interjected Pierre, shutting the door to the meeting hall. "As someone who has served our country, I feel as if this threat must be neutralized as quickly as possible. The last thing I want is to see intergalactic demons walking under the Arc De Triumph like Hitler did. Whatever you ask of us to do, Miss Carpenter, we will follow. You have my support and as for Jacques and those who are against your decision, you are right. They will have to accept it."

Grateful for Pierre's support, I shook his hand and left with Pepper to head down to the armory for some more training. As Pepper began her training, I couldn't help but notice something about her as she began to battle the holographic images of Ultimo and the Crimson Dynamo.

"Is it just me," I thought to myself as I watched her take on the holograms. "Or was Pepper motivated by the meeting? Could I maybe have gotten through to her?

Of course, only time would tell as the rest of the day wore on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Heading to Germany"

When we arrived back at the Hilton Charles De Gaulle that night, I guess that the impact I had made at the French Division of our company seemed to have given me a little more confidence than I had when I left the United States. Still, the fact that Jacques was being so arrogant about us not sending weapons to Wakanda was somewhat disgusting. Nothing at Stark Enterprises was going to be treated as a waste of time. Everything that Tony poured into the company his father founded had a single purpose.

"He's just a loser, Julia," Tony said to me that night as we spoke to one another on my iPad. "Jacques has only been with the board for a short period of time and thinks he knows everything."

"So do some of the others on that board," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I even feel like that they are biased about me running Stark Enterprises. Fortunately, Pierre is willing to support me every step of the way."

"Good, I've always had respect for him. Any more news on Thanos' spies yet?"

"Not yet," I replied, taking a sip of bottled water. "We're heading out to Berlin tomorrow afternoon after lunch and hopefully then, we can get some ground in finding him. More importantly, how are you doing?"

"Hanging in there," Tony sighed, briefly looking back from the camera. "We're going to be hunting down the other children of Thanos as soon as possible. But we just got word that Gamora's captive sister has been rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. We'll be leaving for Titan shortly as soon as we hang up on each other here. Rhody is already on the move leading a group of us down to Wakanda to aid T'Chailla and his people."

As soon as I heard Tony say this, I couldn't help but feel a little concerned for his safety. Part of me was beginning to wonder if this was truly going to be the last time that we would talk to each other.

"You all right, Julia?" Tony wondered, taking note of my distressed look on my face.

"Yeah," I said, hastily, but Tony was quick to take notice of it. "To be honest, I'm thinking that this might be the last time…"

"Shh, don't say that," Tony interrupted. "We're going to get through this, Julia and I will be back home soon. You just have to play your part, remember. But, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I love you, Tony," I said and no sooner did we profess our love that Strange and Tony's protégé, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, came into the camera.

Then, the camera blacked out and I just laid back against the bedpost and sighed heavily, thinking that despite what Tony said, that this will probably be the last time we would speak to each other.

"God, if you can hear me," I whispered, looking up to the ceiling. "I want you to protect Tony and his fellow Avengers in the fight that lies ahead for us all. Now, I know what you are thinking, that I haven't been the most perfect Catholic. You are probably thinking that I don't deserve your support and love and you're right, maybe I don't. But, this is different! The universe is at stake and half of your children might be destroyed in the battle ahead. If you have any heart at all, I ask you to please try and help me win this battle!"

Of course, all I could do was wait for anything, just anything at all, to come out of all this on a good level.

…

The next morning, Pepper and I completed all of the morning meetings at our French division and soon, we were at Charles De Gaulle Airport to board our Air France Flight to Berlin, Germany.

"I had a little talk with God last night," I said to Pepper as we waited in line at one of Air France's ticket counters.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him to give me a sign that will help us win this battle, Pepper," I answered. "Just any sign at all. I don't care if it is the death of a spy or what! I just want a sign to help us win this war and bring Tony and Jim back home where they belong."

"Perhaps getting the support of Pierre was a sign God is trying to give you."

"If it is, then it's a start. We need all the support we can get to win this Pepper and you know that. If half the universe is going to be destroyed, then we need to prevent that from happening. I've not only Tony to worry about, but also my own daughter."

"I can understand that," sympathized Pepper, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're also doing this to protect your daughter. I can understand that. I may not have any children, but the meeting we had yesterday was, in fact, a wakeup call."

I was happy at the fact that Pepper was starting to take this whole thing head on. Soon, we cleared security and passport control and arrived at Gate F56. At 2:45pm, we boarded Air France Flight 1834 to Berlin, Germany scheduled to depart at 3:25pm. As we took our first class seats, I once again clutched the gold pearl necklace around my neck and silently chanted "The Lord's Prayer," in an effort to remind God of what I had tried to ask of him the night before.

"Um, what are you doing?" Pepper wondered.

"I'm just praying to God, that's all," I said, nervously. "Don't mind me, Pepper. If I do this, then this is my way of praying."

"Don't you have a rosary?"

"I do, but I right now prefer this necklace. It was a gift Tony gave me when I was promoted to Chief Operating Officer and every time I wear it, it makes me feel a little closer to him."

Treating my gold pearl necklace like a rosary seemed a little farfetched to Pepper, but she understood of how important it was to me.

"So, I assume you will continue wearing it?"

"Yes, I will."

Nevertheless, we took off from Paris about 60 minutes late just before 4:30pm due to taxiway congestion and almost 90 minutes later, we landed at Tegel Airport in Berlin, Germany.

Soon, we passed through immigration and customs and soon, we were checking into the Hilton Berlin. The very same hotel where the first targeted spy of Thanos was staying at disguised as a member of Stark Enterprises.

Eventually, Pepper and I would soon come face to face with the spy and we would beginning to play our part in stopping Thanos once and for all…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Spying on Lythos"

When we awoke the next morning, all I could think of was finding Albert von Ribbentrop and neutralizing him. Yes, we were here in Berlin on business, but Pepper and I had made a promise to Tony to find and destroy these spies of Thanos'. Going down to the hotel lobby, I had attached a small headpiece onto my head to listen to instructions by HOMER.

"Mr. von Ribbentrop should be downstairs in a few minutes," I head HOMER say to me as Pepper and I sat down in the hotel lobby of the Hilton Berlin. "Apparently, he is dressed in a brown business suit from Armani."

"Makes you wonder just where he got the money," I remarked to HOMER as we waited. "Maybe he could have stolen it from somewhere."

"You know these people will do just about anything," said Pepper. "Armani is a very popular brand for businesspeople, but only if you have the money."

At that moment, we saw a man in a brown Armani suit enter the lobby and into the hotel restaurant. Motioning my hand, Pepper and I walked into the restaurant in a quiet manner, sitting at a far-left corner of the restaurant, a short distance from where the disguised Lythos was sitting at. No sooner did we sit down did he start talking in a strange alien language. We knew that he was perhaps trying to get in touch with Thanos himself.

"He must be up to something," said Pepper. "What do we do?"

"We wait until the time is right," I whispered in a hushed voice. "For now, we just keep watching. Go get yourself some breakfast."

Acting on my advice, Pepper did as she was told and went to get herself some breakfast while I just ordered some coffee from a waitress. For 15 minutes, I kept my watch on Mr. von Ribbentrop, making sure that he didn't grow suspicious of me. All he did was keep his eye on the watch that was on his wrist, talking to his superior.

But then for some strange reason, he got up and left.

"Where is he going?" I hissed, rising to my feet as Pepper returned with a plate of food.

"What's wrong, Julia?" Pepper asked.

"He got up and just left!"

I watched as he made his way to the exit and I put down my coffee trying to follow him. Part of me was beginning to wonder if he knew we were spying on him and before I could get a definitive answer, he got into a taxi and left.

"Dammit!"

Realizing that he was more than likely heading for our company's German division, I allowed myself to lower my guard down a little.

"He left before I could get a good look at him," I said with irritation in my voice. "No doubt in my mind he's probably going to be heading for our German Division again."

"We can spy on him there, Julia. Go get yourself some breakfast."

But at that moment, HOMER came on with some urgent news.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your human consumption period, Miss Carpenter," he said. "But, I have some news in regard to what Mr. von Ribbentrop has said. Apparently, he has found the location of an infinity stone-like object about two miles from Stark's German headquarters."

"Any particular location, HOMER?"

"An empty warehouse that was once the home of a furniture business," he answered. "Apparently, the stone is buried in the center of the warehouse."

"Are you certain?"

"Very certain, Miss Carpenter. I have already notified Mr. Stark and he had given you the all right to confront him at the warehouse."

"Should we see if he is heading for the warehouse?" asked Pepper, but I put a finger up to silence her when I heard HOMER lightly humming, which meant that more information was coming in. "What is it? Is he heading for the warehouse or our German division?"

No sooner did Pepper ask, did HOMER quickly return with more information.

"I've been monitoring the taxi and he is heading for the warehouse," said HOMER, as we quickly rose to our feet.

"Thanks, HOMER," I said, hastily as I reached into my purse and left a $20 tip on the table. "Let's get going, Pepper."

"But, shouldn't we at least…"

"Let Stark Enterprises pick up the tab," I hissed, motioning for Pepper to leave the dining room with me. "Go get your armor! We've got to confront this guy!"

…

Meanwhile, the taxi containing Albert von Ribbentrop arrived at the abandoned warehouse.

"Why must you come here?" the driver asked. "This is just an abandoned warehouse."

"Take this and go!" Ribbentrop hissed fiercely as he handed him the fee and got out. Standing in front of the warehouse, he advanced towards it, eager to gain the first of several infinity stones that were on Earth. Once he was inside, von Ribbentrop advanced further and further towards the center of the warehouse.

"These pathetic humans!" he laughed, standing on the spot where the stone was buried. "Leaving such desirable objects wide open for us to take!"

At that moment, he dropped his disguise and assumed his form of Lythos, a creature made up entire of rock. Using his strength, he reached down and ripped up a huge hole in the ground and there sat the infinity stone, black and glowing. But, before he could reach it, we arrived on the scene.

"I wouldn't touch that stone if I were you," I said and he quickly turned around to see me now dressed in my Spider-Woman costume. Gasping, he assumed a combat stance. "Step away from the stone!"

But, he refused to move.

"I said, step away from the stone!"

Still, he refused to move and at that moment, Pepper entered in her armor, crashing through the roof of the warehouse and landing on the other side. Inside her armor, Pepper glanced nervously at the rock creature, knowing that there was nowhere else to go but towards him.

"So, you saw through my disguise," he laughed, looking towards me, before turning his attention to Pepper. "And who might you be?"

"Um," wondered Pepper, much to my surprise. "Call me Rescue?"

Although it seemed like a strange name, I felt as if the name of the armor was somewhat fitting for Pepper.

"Either way, you shall both bow before Thanos!"

Wasting no time, he charged towards me and I quickly jumped out of the way, leaping onto a wall of the warehouse. Next, he formed several rocks and launched them at me, only for me to quickly jump out of the way as quickly as possible. I tried to fire several webbing blasts at him to try and throw him off balance, but it was no use.

…

There was nowhere left to run now, but to confront the rock monster head on…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Battle in the Warehouse"

"You are fast," remarked Lythos as I leapt from wall to wall, trying to avoid the heavy rocks he was throwing at me. "You are swift, but you are not invincible!"

Finally throwing at me a huge boulder, the boulder struck me and pinned me to the ground. This caused Lythos to laugh in amusement. However, Pepper was quick to come to my defense, firing several missiles from her armor.

"Julia, are you all right?" she cried.

"I'm fine," I groaned, trying to push the boulder off of my back with whatever spider strength I had inside of me. "Now would be a good time to feel what Tony feels when he's in his armor."

Acting on this advice, Pepper jumped into the air as Lythos leapt into the air at the same time. Using the advanced powers of her slick armor, Pepper threw several punches at him, trying to knock him back down to the ground. Firing a thread of spider web, I leapt into the air and attempted to throw a punch at Lythos, but he knew I was coming and punched me back.

"Time to come back down to Earth, Rock boy!" laughed Pepper as she fired several laser blasters from her armored hands, thinking back to the training she reluctantly did back at Stark HQ. The blasts put Lythos back down onto the ground with a loud thud. Pepper was amazed that she had such powers at her disposal. "Heh, I could get used to this!"

Lythos struggled to his feet and let out a loud roar as he raced to grab the Infinity Stone in the center of the warehouse. Acting fast, I saw a brown unsold sofa in the corner of the warehouse and grabbed it, flinging it at Lythos and knocking him back down. Still, he was determined to get his rocked hands on that stone.

"I must retrieve the stone for my master!" he hissed as Pepper flew down and attempted to keep him down but was thrown in my way. Fortunately, I ducked as Pepper was sent flying into the wall.

"Pepper, you all right?" I asked as Pepper attempted to get back to her feet.

"Couldn't be better!"

With those words, Pepper darted at the rock creature and pushed him away from reaching the stone. No matter how many times we tried to stop him, however, the rock creature refused to surrender in any way possible. For a third time, he attempted to grab the stone, but we jumped in, attempting to restrain him by grabbing onto his arms.

"Your impudence is amusing," laughed Lythos as we tried to pull him away from the Infinity Stone. "But, I tire of your insolence and if I am to get my hands on the stone for my master, I must DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

With a loud roar, Lythos threw Pepper and I both into the air and hard into the walls on each side of Lythos. The impact sent a sharp pain in my back and it took me a few moments to get to my feet.

"Pepper!" I cried, unable to get back onto my feet. "You've got to stop him!"

Gathering all of the confidence within her, Pepper rose to her feet and aimed a laser that was in the center of her chest.

"Hope this works," Pepper gasped as the laser in her chest fired at Lythos with full energy. Before Lythos could even touch the stone, the laser hit and he let out a loud roar of pain as he fell to the ground. The damage to his body was extensive, leaving him unable to get up and fight back.

"You…"

The scowl in his face was overpowered by the look of death that was forming in his eyes. With a final gasp of breath, his stone body crumbled and he was dead.

Pepper had done it. She had killed her first enemy. But, a groan of pain out of me, prevented her from relishing in the moment.

"Julia!" Pepper cried as she took off her helmet and ran over to me. "You okay?"

"Ugh! A few broken ribs," I groaned, removing my mask and coughing up some blood. "But, I'll live. At least we stopped him though."

We looked over towards the body of Lythos and knew that he was only the first spy to be hunted. Pepper helped me up and we then headed over to the infinity stone.

"At least the stone is protected," I remarked. "How do you feel about being Rescue or whatever you decided to name yourself?"

"I feel…confident. Almost as if I had confidence that I never thought I had before. Maybe Tony was right, that I needed to come out of my shell."

…

Pepper continued to think these thoughts as we returned to the hotel and changed out of our costumes and into our business attire. But, the pain of suffering several broken ribs was too much for me to go on, but I needed to go and do my business.

"Julia, you should see a doctor," Pepper advised as we rode in the limo to Stark's German division. "The fight with Lythos really took a toll on you."

"Pepper, you worry too much. I'll stop by the medical offices and get myself looked at before the meetings. Besides, I've got a position of some responsibility to keep up. The question now is…where is the next spy going to next?"

"If you want," suggested Pepper. "I can have HOMER do a pinpoint, but it will take time. Right now, go get yourself looked at and then meet your fellow German executives."

Pepper was right, I needed to look after myself and upon arriving at Stark's German division, I slowly walked into the building, trying to hide whatever pain was inside of me.

"Fraulein Carpenter," asked a German security guard. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I groaned, trying to hide the fact that I fought a rock creature. "Just…fell down the stairs at the hotel this morning. Are the medical…offices open?"

"Ja, of course, come with me."

And the young security guard helped me to the medical offices while Pepper watched, knowing that she needed to find the other spy and fast.

…

At that moment, Thanos learned from one of his minions regarding Lythos' demise.

"Fool!" he growled as he watched his legions of forces heading towards Earth and Wakanda. "Lythos has failed me, but I know that my other spies will hopefully not fail me. Hydros, prepare yourself to pick up where your comrade Lythos has left off."

Raising his fist into the air, Thanos sent out a signal for the next of his spies to make his move towards the next Infinity Stone…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Broken Ribs"

With Lythos defeated, Pepper and I were back to work as we continued to get adjusted to our new respective roles at Stark Enterprises. However, the injuries I had obtained in the fight with Lythos had prompted me to get checked out by our company's medical personnel. Of course, being Spider-Woman, I had to hide the truth about my injuries so I came up with a clever disguise to cover my actions.

"So, you fell down the stairs at your hotel, Fraulein Carpenter?" asked the lead medical technician on duty as I was placed under an x-ray machine. "Because you definitely have some broken ribs here."

"How many?"

"About two to three broken ribs," he answered, looking at my broken ribs. "They aren't too serious, but I would perhaps take plenty of Tylenol to keep the pain down. You know, maybe you could have lost your balance by wearing those high shoes of yours?"

Clearly, the technician was referencing the blue high heels I always wore to work. Although it wasn't true, I had heard plenty of stories where woman would have accidents as a result of wearing high heels.

"My high heels are meant to give me a professional look," I said. "Those stairs at the hotel were at times steep."

"If you don't mind my asking, Miss Carpenter," remarked the technician as I was moved out of the machine. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hilton Berlin."

"Are you certain that they have stairs? Because I've been there and they don't have a grand staircase."

"They do have stairs for those who don't want to use the elevators," I replied, sensing the technician was getting on my case in regards to the truth about my injuries. "After all, I need to stay in shape."

I hoped this little lie would get the technician off of finding the truth and in a sense, it worked.

"Don't we all, Fraulein?" chuckled the technician. "But, in the future, I would be a little more careful when walking down the stairs in these shoes."

Normally, I would be insulted at the thought of being made fun of because I was wearing high heels, but after a fierce battle with a rock creature, I had to go along with the idea.

…

Nevertheless, I went to my first meeting with the German employees and the requests I had made were pretty much the same as the requests I made in France which were to devote a majority of our resources to the fight against Thanos.

"Your request is somewhat steep, Fraulein Carpenter," said the head of our German division seated on my right. "We've actually been monitoring this Thanos you speak of and we can't all help but wonder if this creature is too dangerous for any military weapons."

"Nothing is ever too dangerous, Georg," I replied, feeling a slight twinge of pain from my cracked ribs. "The fact of the matter is that we need to weaken Thanos as much as possible because Iron Man and his friends aren't going to defeat this threat by themselves. As we speak, Thanos has sent a legion of forces to the kingdom of Wakanda."

"Where his highness, Prince T'Chalia is awaiting the enemy."

"That is correct. To this end, I feel that the sooner we get our weapons sent to Wakanda, the sooner we can weaken Thanos. And if anyone is against this, I ask you to raise your hand now."

Of course, there was a few people sitting at the table who disagreed with me. In this case, it was a man and a young woman who could easily pass for my daughter, Rachel.

"Why do you disagree with me?" I asked them as they lowered their hands. "What do you have against us sending our weapons to Wakanda?"

"We feel, Fraulein Carpenter," answered the young man. "That we could be risking civilian lives if we send our weapons to Wakanda. Shall I use hunting Osama Bin Laden as an example? After the American Embassies were bombed in Nairobi and Dar Es Salaam, the president had considered attacking Bin Laden with the kinds of weapons you propose but backed out when he realized that civilians would be targeted."

"Yes," added the woman. "How would you feel if our company was responsible for an unintended death? We also can't forget what happened when that Iranian Airliner was shot down by the USS Vincennes in 1988."

As much as I admired the history lesson, I couldn't bring myself to bow too much to their levels. As CEO, I had a position of some responsibility to keep up.

"But we aren't the USS Vincennes," I advised to the young man and young woman. "We've learned from our mistakes and we move on from them. This is war and we can't control what happens in a war."

The rest of the boardroom nodded in agreement with me on this decision, much to the young people's chagrin.

"However, I do appreciate your income," I said politely and for the rest of the meeting, the young people said nothing.

…

Later that night, Pepper and I returned to the hotel, but the pain in my chest was getting to be too much for me. At that moment, nothing would make be better than to talk to Tony again.

"HOMER," I asked our resident Artificial Intelligence on my laptop. "Is Tony available to talk?"

"My connections to him have been somewhat blocked, Miss Carpenter," HOMER answered. "Apparently, Thanos might have something to do with it. Either Mr. Stark is fighting Thanos at this moment or he is in a bad connection. Anyway, I have some important information on another one of Thanos' spies."

"What do you have?"

"He is named Hydros, a creature made entirely of ice and water. According to the information I have, he is located somewhere in an area of snow and ice."

"What area?"

"It's hard to pinpoint, Miss Carpenter."

"Well keep trying to look HOMER," I ordered. "The sooner we can get another one of his spies the better. By the way, has the infinity ring that Lythos was looking for been relocated yet?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the German police have moved the ring to a safer location than the warehouse. My advice would be to take possession of the ring and hide it somewhere within Stark Enterprises."

Of course, that wasn't going to be an easy task, trying to convince the police to hand over something of tremendous value so easily. But, I had to do it and I had to do it fast since we were supposed to leave for the United States late the next day…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Getting the Infinity Stone"

The next morning, while still feeling pained from the broken ribs I had obtained in the fight against Lythos, I took a taxi to the Berlin police station to get a hold of the infinity stone that Lythos tried to obtain for Thanos. Of course, even CEO's weren't above the law, however in this case, I needed to make an exception to the rule with the universe at stake.

"Is there something we can do for you, Fraulein?" asked a German police officer as I walked into the office dressed in my casual clothes.

"Yesterday, I had heard that there was a stone that was taken from a warehouse not too far from here," I explained. "And I was wondering if I could obtain it on behalf of Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises."

"And what business do you have in obtaining this stone?" asked the policeman. "No evidence is turned over without the authority of my superior."

"Who is your superior?"

"The chief of police."

"Then, can I speak with him?"

"Follow me."

Reluctantly, the officer led me towards the chief of police's office in the back of the station where we would have to walk past several of the station's prisoners who hissed and made catty remarks at me. It was perhaps a good thing I wasn't wearing my business suit or else I would have made myself more of a target. Nevertheless, I walked into the chief's office.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This woman wants to obtain the stone that was recovered at the warehouse yesterday," answered the policeman. "She claims to take it on behalf of Tony Stark."

Hearing this, the chief motioned for his officer to leave his office and shut the door behind him. Now, I was alone with the chief.

"You say you wish to obtain the stone that was recovered at the warehouse, yes?" he asked. "And you say you are on behalf of Tony Stark, am I right?"

"Yes, I am on behalf of Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises. The stone you recovered is a stone of great power and if fallen into the wrong hands, it can mean the difference between life and death for half of the universe."

Of course, the chief was somewhat unconvinced by this and I could tell he wasn't going to hand it over.

"In any case, Iron Man and his fellow Avengers will protect us," reassured the chief. "So, if you say that the stone is…"

"And begging your pardon, chief," I interrupted. "Iron Man is an employee of Stark Enterprises, so I would comply unless you want Iron Man himself to make an appearance here at your office and he would probably not take you so easily."

Not wanting to provoke a visit from Iron Man himself, the chief made the request to hand over the infinity stone to me. A few moments later, another German policeman walked into the office with the stone under a glass casing.

"Here is the stone," said the chief. "I advise you to tell Iron Man to take good care of it and that you are somewhat interfering in police matters."

"If it's any consolation at all," I remarked. "Then I would take it up with our public relations department, chief. Thank you and good day."

Without saying another word, I left the chief's office and returned to the hotel to prepare for the journey home to the United States.

…

"Are you certain you had to use our company's name to obtain the stone?" Pepper asked as we were driven to Tegel Airport. "You could be putting the company in hot water."

"It was either let the police handle it and increase the chances of seeing half the universe be destroyed or take possession of the stone and at least decrease the chances. What are you going to do?"

"Well, you are the CEO, Julia," remarked Pepper. "I'm not going to question you any further on the matter. Anyways, did you get in touch with Tony yet?"

"Nothing," I sighed, crestfallen that I still wasn't able to get in touch with my boyfriend. "In fact, part of me wishes that I was with him fighting Thanos."

"But you aren't," Pepper said, placing her hand on mine. "You're CEO and you have to run the company in Tony's place."

I didn't know how many times I was going to have to think about this, but at least we managed to at least score somewhat of a victory against Thanos. Soon, we arrived at Tegel Airport and checked in at the British Airways counter for our flights back to Boston via London/Heathrow.

"These two bags are fragile," I said to the ticket agent handing her the two bags containing Pepper's armor and the Infinity Stone. "Please be careful."

"Yes, madam, of course."

After going through passport control and security, we arrived at Gate A13 where British Airways Flight 985 to London/Heathrow would depart from at 4:45pm. As we waited, there were only two things that I wanted to have happen at that very moment: to get back home on American soil and give Rachel a big hug and then to try and talk to Tony, wherever he was. Of course, there was also the matter of trying to get a pinpoint on the movements of Hydros.

"HOMER says that he is still working on finding Hydros' location," said Pepper, showing me the latest information on her cell phone. Apparently, he is going to either Mount Washington in New Hampshire or somewhere in Russia."

"Does he have any early estimate?"

"Nothing yet, but he says he will keep us informed."

It wasn't the news I wanted to hear, but that didn't matter. All I wanted was to hear from Tony given the circumstances on both ends of the war against Thanos. Still, we boarded the Airbus A319 at 4:30pm and took off just after 5:00pm local time. About 1 hour and 27 minutes later, just after 5:45pm, we landed at Heathrow Airport and taxied over to Terminal 5. After going through passport control and security, I tried to get in touch with Tony again, but to no avail.

"Dammit, Tony, can't you at least call and check in?" I thought to myself in an impatient mood as I tried to get in touch with Tony on my phone. "All I want is to see that you are okay, okay? I know going after Thanos is a big deal, but please try not to forget about me."

But, all I got was pure silence. Maybe I could try again in the morning, who knows?

Nevertheless at 7:15pm, we boarded British Airways Flight 239 to Boston, MA scheduled to depart at 7:55pm. At 8:25pm, the Boeing 777 lifted off and after cruising over the Atlantic for 6 hours and 20 minutes, we landed at Boston's Logan Airport at 9:45pm.

Still, Tony wasn't answering and the impatience was starting to get to me as well as the anxieties. A lot of questions were racing through my mind in regard to Tony and one might wonder if he was even still alive…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Getting in Touch with Tony"

While the first of my many trips as Chief Executive Officer came to an end, all I could think of was getting in touch with Tony wherever he was. He needed to answer my calls, wherever he was, and for good reason as the Infinity Stone we recovered in Berlin was now under heavy guard in the armory at Stark Enterprises. I had HOMER try and send him a message to call me the morning after my return, but time would only tell if Tony had even gotten the messages from his own Artificial Intelligence.

"Come on, Tony, you stubborn idiot!" I grunted as I stared at the screen int the armory the morning after I returned home. "Can't you see I am trying to talk to you?"

No sooner did I say that did Tony appear on screen, much to my relief.

"You trying to call me, Julia?" he asked. "Sorry if I couldn't get back to you, I was travelling to Titan and it was quite a journey. HOMER said you had something important to tell me."

"That I do," I sighed in relief. "As you can see, Pepper and I have brought back an Infinity Stone from Berlin."

And I turned away to show Tony the heavily guarded Infinity Stone surrounded by several strong laser beams.

"Good," replied Tony. "If only we could have a better advantage here on Titan. We were expecting Thanos to be here and he isn't. Right now, we are just in a waiting game."

"How many of you are there?"

"Myself, Peter Parker, Steve Strange and some of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rhody, Banner and their platoon are still waiting on Wakanda for Thanos' army to arrive. It could be now, it could be later, but the wait is agonizing."

"You can say that again," I remarked, sighing heavily. "I can't wait for you to get back into my arms, Tony. Well, not right away. I suffered a few broken ribs fighting Thanos' stone faced lackey along with Pepper."

And I opened up my suit jacket to reveal the bandages I had been given upon entering Stark that morning.

"Ouch!" winced Tony. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore," I sighed as I pulled my suit jacket back together. "In fact, I had to use a cover that I had suffered a fall at the Hilton Berlin to cover the fact that I fought against Lythos. The medical technicians said that I shouldn't be wearing high heels since they think I lost my balance wearing them. What do you think?"

"I can't really tell you what you should or what you should not wear, Julia. You look beautiful in anything whether its business or casual and I am not saying that because I am your boyfriend."

Hearing this made me long for Tony to return home. In fact, the more we starred at each other, the more the pain over his absence grew.

"But, that's beside the point," Tony stammered, trying to keep focused on the task at hand. HOMER tells me that the next spy is somewhere in Russia or New Hampshire, somewhere in a cold environment."

"To be honest, I hope he is in New Hampshire. I really don't want to head to Europe again."

"Julia, I gotta be honest with you," Tony advised. "When you are Chief Executive Officer, you're going to have to do a LOT of travelling. So, you're going to have to get used to it."

"If you say so," I remarked, once again accepting my fate. Before I could say another word, HOMER materialized and got the attention of both me and Tony. "HOMER, what is it?"

"I have found the location of the next spy, Hydros," he answered. "He is located in the city of Moscow in Russia."

Hearing the name of Russia's largest city seemed to strike a pretty deep core with Tony. It was Russia after all, that propelled him to go bonkers and allow the Armor Wars to happen.

"Let me guess," HOMER said, looking up at Tony. "Brings back bad memories, Mr. Stark?"

"You got it, HOMER. The last thing I want to hear is something about a place where bad thoughts rule your life. You can probably imagine the Russians are still demanding that Iron Man be crucified for allowing a Nuclear missile to ruin their way of life."

"I'm pretty sure that they have somewhat forgiven you, Tony," I reassured him. "We still have a pretty big stake in Russia's business. We still have a Russian division of our company operating in Moscow. I mean, not all Russians are Iron Man hating."

"It makes you wonder if they will have any resentment towards Spider Woman."

"I doubt they will," I replied. "After all, even though I'm CEO, I'm still an employee of Stark Enterprises and you are still my boss as well as my boyfriend."

"Miss Carpenter has a valid point, Mr. Stark," remarked HOMER. "The Russians are somewhat forgiving of you for your…past misdeeds."

Tony pretended he hadn't heard that. In his mind, I knew that he still somewhat hated in Russia and it appeared that I was going to not only represent him, but also to try and convince the Russians that Iron Man was not what they made him out to be.

…

Suddenly, Peter Parker ran over to Tony with a look of panic on his face.

"Tony," he said in his Spider Man costume, panting profusely. "It's Thanos! He's coming here!"

Knowing that the beast was on his way, Tony knew he needed to cut the conversation off.

"Guess you have to go," I remarked sadly.

"I have to," Tony sighed, putting on his Iron Man helmet. "But, no matter what happens, I love you, Julia."

"I love you, Tony."

With those words, I tried to reach out to Tony through the screen, but before I could touch the screen, it went blank and just like that, Tony was gone.

"HOMER, do you think Tony will come home?"

"It's unclear if or when Mr. Stark will return," replied HOMER. "But, it is apparent that you and Miss Potts continue to do what you have been doing."

HOMER then motioned for me to look over at the Infinity Stone that we recovered in Berlin.

"Because," he continued. "The Infinity Stones here on Earth will give Thanos the additional power to wipe out the entire Universe."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The entire universe? No, HOMER must be full of crapola.

"Wait a minute," I stammered, giving HOMER a confused look. "Are you certain about it?"

"I am certain, Miss Carpenter. Because there are more than five Infinity Stones in the universe and the other five are here on this planet. Furthermore, these means that there are more than likely the chances that there is one additional spy of Thanos somewhere out there."

So, it was apparently clear. That there was a 5th spy on the loose and all I could think of was to find all these spies as quickly as possible.

"HOMER," I asked. "Could they all be just like Lythos in Germany? Disguised as Stark Enterprises employees?"

"It's more than likely, Miss Carpenter."

"Then find where the rest of them are," I ordered, looking back at the Infinity Stone we recovered in Berlin. "The sooner we get these spies rounded up, the better."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Race Against Time"

The fact of the matter that there were more than five potential spies of Thanos had given plenty of indication that the situation was growing more and more desperate. Immediately after Tony and I ended our conversation, HOMER was already hard at work searching for any location where the spies might have gone to.

"It appears Miss Carpenter," he said, downloading some computer text on the monitor of the armory. "That Thanos' spies have all been at locations that are according to their natural element."

"Like how Lythos was a rock creature?" guessed Pepper, who had came into the armory upon my order to do so.

"Correct, Miss Potts," answered HOMER. "Each of the spies harnesses an element whether it would be earth, water, fire or air. Lythos was a creature of earth, so that would mean the rest of the spies have similar elements including Hydros, who is a creature of water and ice."

"But why would he go to Russia?"

"Because Russia is cold and there is always snow on the ground," I remarked, fidgeting with my gold pearl necklace. "Which would make a great place for him to hide from us. HOMER, has Hydros taken on the form of any human disguises?"

HOMER further scanned for more information and eventually, he came up with the picture of a man that bore a very striking resemblance to Vladimir Lenin, one of the founding fathers of communism.

"Hydros has taken on the human form of Joseph Lenin," explained HOMER. "Who is employed at Stark Enterprises' satellite location in Moscow as an engineer. He claims to have had business degrees from both Harvard and Yale Universities."

Almost right away, the fact that Hydros had degrees was almost very fishy. Part of me was even wondering if those degrees were really stolen from someone else. As someone who was a believer in the Catholic faith, I knew right away that I could smell utter BS. This creature was not only a liar, but a thief as well.

"HOMER, get me through to our executives in Moscow," I ordered, rising to my feet. "I want to find out the whole truth about what is really going on here. There is no way that he had done four years of college in just one week."

"As you wish, Miss Carpenter."

…

So, HOMER did as he was told and from then on, it was a matter of finding the whole truth. Later that morning, I heard the phone ringing in my office and I knew right away it was from our company's Moscow offices.

"Miss Carpenter?" answered a man in a Russian voice. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes, is this Vladimir?"

"This is Vladimir."

"Um, yes, I have a few questions for you in regards to the employment of Joseph Lenin. Was he truthful when he said that he had degrees in business and engineering from Harvard and Yale?"

Of course, I couldn't really blame Vladimir, but then again, this was one of the drawbacks of being CEO of a major company like Stark Enterprises. You had to make decisions that were at times not the best of choices.

"According to his application, Miss Carpenter," replied Vladimir. "It does say that he completed his college education in 4 years."

"Did you notice anything fishy as in any forgery of documentation of some sorts?"

"Nothing that I am aware of, no," he remarked. "Then again, why are you even asking me about this, if you don't mind?"

What I got at that moment was in a sense, ignorance.

"Because I have every reason to believe that everything that Mr. Lenin had put in was entirely untrue," I answered, firmly. "And don't say that I am in the wrong, Vladimir, because I can detect BS from a mile away. Did you or did not notice any forgery?"

"No."

"Liar. See you in two days."

And with that, I hung up the phone in disgust, letting out a frustrated groan. At that moment, the sound of knocking was heard.

"Come in!" I cried out in an angered voice as Pepper opened the door and entered the office. "What is it, Pepper?"

"Um, HOMER did some more research on the spies and where they are believed to be hiding out," Pepper replied nervously, handing me some papers that had been printed out. "They are all at Stark Enterprise locations. According to what he found, they are all in areas that represent their element just like what HOMER said."

It took me a few moments to skim through the papers, which detailed everything about the remaining spies and their human disguises.

"Very nice, Pepper," I said as I put the papers down on my desk. "But, there is something of greater importance that we need to deal with right now."

"Is this about Russia?"

"Bingo," I continued. "Our Russian executives are not willing to divulge any information regarding how Hydros was hired at our Moscow offices. So, we need to go and intimidate them into handing the information over."

"Seems to me like they are still holding a sort of grudge against Tony."

"This isn't about a grudge, Pepper. They are hiding something and I intend to find out what it is."

At that moment, I reached over to my phone and got in touch with Bambi. I was determined to get to the bottom of what was happening in Moscow and fast. The fate of the universe depended on it.

"Bambi," I said into the speaker. "See if you can schedule Pepper and I to fly out to Moscow in two days. Will you do that?"

"Yes, Julia," the elderly secretary answered. "I will do that right away. What time of day do you want to fly out on?"

"If there is a early morning flight out of Logan, I can take that."

"Most flights to Europe leave at night, Julia," Pepper said, only for me to snap my fingers to shut her up.

"I can check with British Airways and see if there are any flights that are available," replied Bambi. "I can't make any guarantees, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Bambi," I said and hung up the speaker phone before letting out another sigh. "The sooner we get to Moscow, the better we can stop Hydros and save another infinity stone."

…

Just then, we heard the sounds of running in the hallways and we looked out to see a Stark Employee running like mad down the hallways with a panicked look on his face.

"Hold on a minute, Jacobs!" I cried, stopping him from his mad run. "What's all this about?"

"It's Wakanda," he panted while talking in a panicked voice. "It's under attack!"

Right away, I had every reason to believe that Thanos had already started to make his move on his final plan of total annihilation on half of the universe. All that we could do now was pray and hope for the best as we ran into Jacobs' office and watched as BBC covered the news of the battle's beginning in Wakanda.

Thanos, the most powerful enemy we had ever faced, had now made his move…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sending out the Weapons"

With the news that Wakanda was under attack, I wasted no time in getting in touch with Pierre and Georg in regards to launching our companies' missiles to aide the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Racing away from the television in Jacobs' office, I ran back into my office and grabbed the phone, trying to get in touch with the two of them.

"Mademoiselle Carpenter," asked Pierre, who was quick to respond. "Have you been watching the news? Wakanda's under attack."

"Yes, I need you and Georg to get in touch with the French and German militaries to launch our missiles at Thanos' armies," I ordered in a quick and orderly voice. "The sooner we aide our allies, the better. How long can you get our missiles brought down?"

"Within the next hour, Fraulein Carpenter," answered Georg. "We need time."

"Then we have to make the time!" I snapped back, the fury showing in my voice. "These guys are dangerous, and we need to hit them hard and fast. I want those planes carrying our missiles in the air within the next 30 minutes! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Mademoiselle," said Pierre.

"At once, Fraulein," added Georg.

Slamming the phone down on my desk, all I could think of was hoping that the missiles I had ordered to be used against Thanos would be there as quickly as possible. For the next 30 minutes, I waited for the word that the missiles had been airborne.

"You know that it is going to take eight hours for those missiles to get down to Wakanda, Julia," remarked Pepper as she walked into my office.

"Those planes are Mach 4 planes, Pepper," I replied. "They can race down to Wakanda in under an hour. Meanwhile, we focus on Russia and stopping Hydros. Has Bambi reached out to anyone on flights to Russia?"

"She has reached out to British Airways and has managed to get us on a morning flight tomorrow out of Logan. Guess I was wrong about flights being operated only at night."

"When would we get into Moscow?"

"We would get into Moscow Sunday morning," answered Pepper, only for me to give her a hard stare. "Don't blame me, blame the time change. We would be getting in 4:30 in the morning and we would be flying into Domodedovo. Trust me, it's a lot more comfortable than Sheremetyevo and its less expensive."

As much as I wanted to protest the idea, I had to remember that we were lucky to fly out to Moscow sooner rather than later.

"Very well, although I am hoping that the battle on Wakanda is over before we return home," I sighed, rising out of my seat and walking out of my office towards the armory.

"Julia," said Bambi, rising out of her desk as I walked by. "What do you wish to do in case if this monster's plans go through?"

…

This caused me to stop for a moment and sigh heavily. Although no one saw it happening, I was trembling with fear.

Fear of what would happen if we were to lose this battle…

Fear of possibly losing Tony and this company that he had placed me in charge of…

Or worse…

…fear of losing my only daughter to an intergalactic madman.

…

"Miss Carpenter?" Bambi asked again, interrupting my train of thought.

"Sorry," I stammered, knowing that as a CEO, I needed to continue being strong for the people that worked for me. "Bambi, I want you to type up a message and send it to all the Stark employees around the globe. Tell them to watch any developments on the situation in Wakanda. If they start to see people disappearing into dust, they are to move as fast as they could to the basement and wait there until further instructed."

"Do you think that could save enough lives, Julia?" asked Pepper.

"I don't know, but we are going to try it, by God," I answered firmly. "All we can do now is do what we have to do."

…

With my orders carried out, I made my way down to the armory and looked up at the screen which was showing the Battle of Wakanda being displayed on the screen.

"HOMER, what is the latest on the battle in Wakanda?"

"It's too early to tell, Miss Carpenter," he answered, materializing in front of me and Pepper. "Mr. Rhodes is leading a group of Avengers and Guardians in aiding his highness against the enemy."

"What about Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is being aided by Dr. Strange, Mr. Parker and several of the Guardians in taking on Thanos."

"Has Tony sent any updates on the battle?" I asked.

"No, Miss Carpenter, he has not."

Looking up at the screen, I saw Jim as War Machine taking on several of Thanos' goons aided by Dr. Banner in Tony's Hulkbuster armor along with a raccoon bounty hunter that was named Rocket, or so I thought it was. At that moment, my blackberry buzzed, and it was from Pierre. The Mach 4 planes bearing our company missiles was on its way, heading for Wakanda.

"Mother of God," I heard Pepper gasp when she saw another Avenger, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, be thrown to the ground by a soldier of Thanos. "Get up, Falcon! Get up!"

"Only God can save them now," I said, placing an arm around Pepper, before once again directing my attention towards HOMER. "HOMER, I want this screen kept on until Pepper and I get back from Russia, understand? I want you to report to me on anything that goes on in Wakanda and on Titan. I don't care if I am asleep in a hotel room, doing business meetings or finding Hydros and the Infinity Stone of Water. If something major happens, you tell me."

"Y…yes, Miss Carpenter," HOMER replied nervously, feeling somewhat intimidated by the sounds of my voice. "I…I can assure that I will keep an eye on things while you are away."

"And," I finished in a firm voice. "If Tony somehow survives…tell him to give me a call."

With those words, I turned and left the armory, likely for the last time. So many questions were going through my mind such as going to Russia to stop a spy and wondering if I would ever come home to see my daughter ever again.

…

As I went home that night, I knew that there was one thing I needed to do and that was to pay a visit to my parish priest…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"A Visit With A Higher Power"

As I drove through the streets of Attleboro, all I could think of was every single living soul that I saw walking or driving around. If we were to fail in stopping Thanos, half of them would be gone. Still, I had to find guidance, not just as CEO, but as a Catholic. All my years growing up in the Catholic faith was not good enough to prepare me for what was to come.

"Let's just hope Father Chris is here," I thought to myself as I went into St. John the Evangelist's Church, my parish church since I had moved here to Massachusetts from California. "I can sure use the guidance right about now."

The silence of the church was pierced by the sounds of my high heels, another reminder that I was the CEO of a major company. Going into the front pews, I did a sign of the cross and began to pray to Jesus, asking him to help me and my friends find a way to end this conflict against Thanos.

"Julia?" I heard a voice ask of me and I turned to see our church's young priest walking towards me. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh," I stammered as I did another sign of the cross. "Father Chris, I didn't…I didn't know that…"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Julia," he chuckled, sitting next to me in the pews. "Jesus was telling me that someone was going to be paying me a visit tonight and that someone is you. It's terrible what is happening right now in Wakanda, isn't it?"

"It is, father. That's why I came here tonight. I don't know if you have been watching the news, but there is more to this than you think. The creature that sent those monsters to Wakanda has plans…"

"…to wipe out half the universe?" finished Father Chris, sighing heavily. "Yes, it was all over the news."

This to me was a surprise, considering the fact that up until that moment, only I and my employees knew of Thanos' plans. Then again, Stark Enterprises did have connections in the US Military and of course, our association with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Many of my parishners are frightened, Julia," said Father Chris, looking over at me. "As soon as word came out that the creature called Thanos planned to wipe out half of the universe, they've all been coming in here asking for spiritual guidance. Since you're here, I have to ask you a rather personal question that I have been asking every parishioner who has been visiting me. Do you fear death?"

"Sometimes, I fear death, yes."

"Well, I've been trying to explain to all of my parishioners that those who will perish from the creature call Thanos will be given the eternal reward we have always learned about."

"Only those whose souls were cleaned of sin, I suppose," I remarked, much to Father Chris' somewhat startling surprise. "I know I have done some pretty stupid stuff in my life, but I sometimes feel like if I become one of those affected, St. Peter is going to slam those gates right smack dab in my face."

"Now, why would you say that, Julia? Is it the fact that you married so young?"

"Something like that. But, if I could turn back time and go back in my life, I would change the fact that I should have waited until much later in my life to find that loving man in my life. Tony, despite how mysterious he can be, loves me for who I am. I want to marry him, I really do. But, I'm just afraid that I would be denied the chance of marrying him along with being rejected by God."

Father Chris understood every single word I spoke to him and immediately sympathized with me.

"But I can assure you, Julia," he remarked, motioning for me to look up at the large cross that hung over the altar. "That God loves you as much as he loves all of us. When you and Rachel come into church on Sundays, I knew from your frequent visitations that you are destined to be in heaven forevermore."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief upon hearing these words. Father Chris did have a reason to be right with me. I was going to heaven either way, despite all that I have been through in my life.

"Do you think that Sunday mass will be a lot larger than normal?" I asked.

"It's a possibility and everything I am going to be saying to them is what I am saying to you right now," answered Father Chris. "Do you think that you are going to be able to make it?"

"I'm going to Russia on business."

"I see," Father Chris said as he climbed out of the pew. "Well then, if this is it…"

A small bout of raw emotion came over me as I climbed out of the pew and hugged him tightly in all likelihood that this was going to be the last time we would see each other.

"God bless and God be with you, my daughter," he whispered and Father Chris watched as I left the church, the sounds of my blue high heels piercing the otherwise silent church.

…

When I returned home that night, I found Rachel fast asleep in her bedroom and I knew that if I was going to be among half the universe being erased, I was going to have Rachel be with me when it happened. I didn't want to be in Russia fighting Hydros or dealing with Stark's Russian employees and executives. I wanted to be here, at home, when it happened.

"Sleep well, Rachel," I whispered, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "And hope, that whatever happens, we will go through it together. God bless you, my child."

And sobbing lightly, I left my daughter's room and got ready for a short sleep since I was to leave for Russia in a few hours from now.

I got to tell you, I was scared for what the future was going to bring. Was I, my daughter or both of us going to be among half the universe being wiped out if Tony and the others would be unable to stop Thanos? I hadn't heard anything from HOMER, so I had no updates on what was going on in Wakanda. Nevertheless, I at least tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't easy.

…

Soon, morning came and I was in the limo once again heading up to Logan for another transatlantic flight to Europe….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Heading to Russia"

I couldn't sleep. That was it, I couldn't sleep knowing if or when Tony and his allies would even stop Thanos' plan to wipe out half the universe. Even though I had spent a great deal of time with Father Chris, I felt that not even God had any indication of what was going to happen. Still, I had a position of responsibility to keep up and I was now on the road again.

"Let me guess," I tiredly remarked to Pepper as we rode in the limo up to Logan Airport. "You couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah," Pepper yawned. "I had to be up early this morning, you know? If only this were the only thing we had to worry about. Any news from Tony?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. The media says that there hasn't been any fighting since yesterday afternoon. In a way, it reminds me of the Battle of the Alamo. In most ways, I can't see this battle lasting 13 days. How long do you think its been since Tony and Jim left us?"

"It's only been 10 days at most. But, it feels longer than that, travelling to France and Germany and now, here we are heading back to Europe only this time, we're heading for Russia."

Soon, we neared Logan Airport and eventually went through the Ted Williams tunnel ending up at Terminal E. After checking in and going through security, we came across a television screen which showed CNN reporting that fighting was reported in Wakanda.

"It was only a matter of time before they started again," Pepper said as we sat down in the gate area. "Look at Jim go."

We proceeded to watch Jim in his War Machine armor throw several of Thanos' soldiers down to the Wakanda earth. However, despite this, the fighting was going to last a lot longer than this. As we watched, my phone buzzed and it was from Tony, much to the relief of both me and Pepper.

"I take you see that the fighting in Wakanda is back on," he remarked, video chatting me from Titan. "Just what we all need right now. More fighting. How are you doing?"

"Well, we're on our way to Russia to stop the next spy," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "And recover the next Infinity Stone here on Earth. How is it up on Titan?"

A look of Tony's face showed that there was more than enough indication that we were going to get some bad news.

"A stalemate," he sighed, dejectedly. "No one really has the upper hand up here and God knows where the tide is going to go. Julia, we're doing everything we can up here to end this madness as quickly as possible. I want to come home and give you the biggest hug possible."

For a moment, I thought I was going to lose it again. But, I fortunately pulled myself together, knowing that I needed to be strong for Tony and for the business.

"To be honest, I feel…scared."

"Why?'

"Because I feel like we are walking to our deaths, Julia and not all of us fighting here are adults."

"You're referring to Peter, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Ever since I took him under my wing, I feel like…he's the son I never had but should have had. Okay, maybe I'm throwing my dad under the bus here…"

"Tony!" I interrupted hastily. "You aren't throwing your dad under the bus. In fact, think of it of being a better of dad than he ever was. You're just afraid that Peter is going to die, aren't you?"

"Nothing would bring me down more than seeing him die, Julia. He's just a kid, his whole life is in front of him. Why should it all go to waste in this battle?"

At that moment, I saw Tony turn back and see Peter donning his Spider Man mask for the impending fight ahead.

"He doesn't know it yet, Julia, but if he ever…EVER dies in my arms, it will be on my conscience."

With each word Tony spoke of Peter, I could only think of Rachel. She and Peter…well, they were roughly the same age and maybe, when this is all said and done, they could meet and totally hit it off with one another.

"Julia, all you and Pepper can do right now is pray and hope for the best right now. When you get back from Russia and see Rachel, I want you to give her the biggest hug you can possibly give her because if Thanos does succeed and you, her or both of you end up dying, you die together."

The sounds of Tony's voice made it clear that he wanted me to do this. Ever since we became a couple, he had seen the love I shared not just for him, but for Rachel. She was my daughter, my shining light in a marriage with a loser that she called a father. No position as CEO or any Infinity Stone would define how I loved Rachel for who she was.

"Mr. Stark?" called Peter, motioning for him to come forward. "He's on the move."

Knowing that the impending battle was about to start, Tony looked at me for what seemed to be the last time.

"Julia, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, Tony. Please be safe."

With those words, Tony disappeared leaving me to wonder of what was going to happen to him and the rest of the Avengers.

…

Nevertheless, we boarded British Airways Flight 238 to London/Heathrow at 7:45am and took off from Boston 15 minutes later, flying across the Atlantic for 6 hours and 25 minutes before the Boeing 777 touching down at Heathrow Airport just after 7:00pm. After a 3 and half hour layover, we boarded British Airways Flight 237 to Moscow/Domodedovo at 10:00pm and took off just after 10:30pm. 3 hours and 45 minutes later, the Airbus A321 landed at Domodedovo Airport just after 4:30am in cold Russian weather which was to be expected in a way.

"What do we do now?" Pepper asked.

"We do what we have to do," I answered as we stepped into the cold Russian air. "We stop Hydros and get the Water Infinity Stone before he does."

"It feels cold here and I'm not saying that because we are in Russia. Good thing I brought only pantsuits."

"You're lucky. Although I did bring about four pairs of pantyhose and a couple of slips to wear under my suits. That should keep me warm."

But, I felt that the cold Russian weather was a sign of things to come for both me and Pepper along with half of the universe if we failed to do what we needed to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Meeting with Vladimir"

After a long flight across the Atlantic, Pepper and I checked into the Ramada Moscow Domodedovo and checked into our rooms. Of course, I had to catch up on some sleep, but I had a meeting with Vladimir regarding the hiring of one Joseph Lenin, who was really Hydros in disguise.

Later that afternoon, I did just that, changing out of my casual clothes and into my usual blue business suit with the gold pearl necklace around my neck, my legs decked in tan pantyhose and a white full slip underneath my suit. Yes, I was prepared to face the cold Russian weather, but I was all business as I made my way into the Stark Russian offices.

"Miss Carpenter," said a Russian woman rising to her feet. "Vladimir is in a meeting and…"

"Tell him I need to see him now," I interrupted, knowing that he was hiding something from me. "And tell him he knows what I am talking about."

The glare I made to the secretary made it clear that I wasn't screwing around and she did as she was told to do.

"Vlad," she asked into her phone. "I know you are meeting with Sergei, but Miss Carpenter is right outside and she needs to speak with you."

"Tell her," I heard him say on the other line in a surprisingly calm voice. "That she can come into the meeting and say what she wants to say in front of my associates."

"Yes, sir."

Hanging up the phone, the secretary nodded for me to go into the meeting room. Opening the door, I saw a table lined with Russian men sitting down and looking at me. Many of whom were amazed at me being here, however I wasn't here to play games. I was here to find out the truth about Joseph Lenin.

"Miss Carpenter."

"Vladimir. I assume you know why I am here?"

"It's about Mr. Lenin, isn't it? I can assure you that…"

"You said that I can say anything I want to say in front of your colleagues, so you can tell me now what you know about Joseph Lenin."

A hushed silence fell upon the room as everyone focused their attention on Vladimir and me.

"Did he or did he not get four year degrees from Harvard and Yale in a short period of time? All I want is an honest answer."

"Well," answered Vladimir as the rest of his colleagues watched with interest. "He said that he had lived in the United States during his college years and…"

But, a hard glare from me stopped him from speaking any further. I could smell liars and he was one of them.

"Tell…me…the…truth...Vladimir," I whispered, icily glaring him further in the face. "Because if you don't start telling me now, I'm going to fire your sorry behind in front of all your fellow countrymen."

To be honest, I didn't like to intimidate anyone. However, I was someone who did not have a lot of patience built into a person.

"Well," gulped Vladimir, who felt his knees shaking. "Since you asked so politely, he…didn't…spend time at Harvard or Yale."

"Go on."

"He threatened to kill me," continued Vladimir. "If…I didn't…hire him. He said…he had friends…that would take care of me."

…

Little did I realize that as I was trying to get Vladimir to get me the truth, Pepper was standing right outside the room when she saw Joseph walking towards her.

"Are you Miss Potts?" he asked and immediately, Pepper took a combat stance knowing that there was going to be a battle ahead.

"That's as far as you go, Hydros."

Almost as if he knew it was going to be happening, Hydros dropped his disguise and charged at Pepper. Before she could activate her armor, the water creature grabbed Pepper by the throat and pulled her up into the air.

"You were very clever to find out my hiding place," chuckled Hydros, his icy hand gripping Pepper's throat tightly. "But, in the end, you will never succeed in stopping Thanos."

With those words, he threw Pepper down against the wall and proceeded to advance towards the conference room.

…

"Is that what he said?" I asked Vladimir, nodding before turning to see Hydros coming towards the room.

"Yes," he answered. "In fact, why don't you ask him now?"

I turned around and before I could do anything, Hydros fired a blast of ice and broke down the door, causing the rest of our Russian colleagues to try and flee the room. However, Hydros was going to show no mercy and fired blasts of ice at the colleagues freezing them in their tracks. Vladimir also tried to run, but to no avail as Hydros froze him too.

Struggling to get to my feet, I looked up and saw Hydros staring down at me.

"So, you found me out?" he laughed as he advanced towards me. "Very clever for someone who is Iron Man's lover."

Here I was, staring down at a dangerous creature where I should be wearing my Spider Woman suit when I was really wearing my best blue business suit.

"I know Thanos ordered me to beware of you, Spider Woman," he said, positioning himself into a combat stance. "And I know you are going to do everything in your power to stop me from obtaining the Water Infinity stone."

"That's right," I hissed, doing a combat stance. "If you want that stone, you're going to have to get through me first."

"Empty threats…from a powerless Avenger!"

Wasting no time, Thanos' Ice demon launched a blast of ice at me which I ducked out of the way from. Jumping into the air, I landed on top of the conference table and fired a blast of webbing at Hydros, trying to throw him off balance. However, he was quick to react and instead threw me against a wall. The impact caused me to feel a sharp pain in my chest as my ribs had not still fully healed. He then proceeded to pick me up from the ground and throw me back down to the floor hard, much to his amusement.

"I can give you a chance to spare your life, Spider Woman," said Hydros, pulling me up by my gold pearl necklace. "Surrender now and pledge your allegiance to Thanos!"

"Over…my dead body," I groaned, coughing up some blood, much to my distress.

"Then, so be it."

Roughly throwing me back down, Hydros reverted back into human form and proceeded to kick me several times in the chest. I realized at that moment, he had something far more devious in mind.

"But first," he laughed. "I've always wondered what the human female hides from the human male. Thanos never told me about it, so I'll find out for myself."

At that moment, a cold feeling came over my body as I knew before he would obtain the Water Infinity Stone for Thanos and with Pepper out of commission, he was going to attempt to try and rob me of whatever dignity I had inside of me…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Return of Hawkeye"

A look of sheer terror came onto my eyes as I saw Hydros' human form advance rather perversely towards me. For the moment, obtaining the Infinity Stone was not important. Finding what it feels like to dominate a human woman was his priority objective, particularly me.

"You…won't get away this," I cried, spitting out blood as he forced me onto my stomach, exposing the white slip I was wearing under my suit as he did. But, he didn't answer me and instead forced my skirt up and then my slip, revealing a pair of white panties, covered by the tan pantyhose I was wearing. Too weak to move from being thrown around, I just laid there and closed my tear filled eyes, preparing myself for whatever was coming my way.

But, before he could pull down my underwear and do the unthinkable, I heard he scream loudly in pain and we both turned to see a shocking site in front of us.

"Clint!" I gasped weakly as he had an arrow pointed right at Hydros, having struck his human form in the right shoulder.

"Step away from her," he icily ordered Hydros, who proceeded to turn his attention away from me to him. "Julia, get away from here."

Weakly, I struggled to get back up to my feet and clutched my chest tightly as Hydros advanced towards Hawkeye. Yes, he did save me from harm, but I couldn't help wonder why he would return. As far as I was concerned, he held a grudge against me for not leaving with the rest of Force Works.

Wasting no time, Hydros changed back into his proper form and charged at Clint who proceeded to fire several more arrows at him, which backed him against the wall.

"You know, I don't like it when you hurt or upset a lady," he remarked. "Where I come from, it's bad manners."

Enraged, Hydros fired several ice blasts at Hawkeye, but he managed to get out of the way by rolling. At that moment, I saw Pepper fly into the room, donning her Rescue armor and throwing Hydros through the wall and down onto the streets of Moscow below.

"I'll get what I want," growled Hydros as he got up and tried to swat Pepper away like a fly. "Even if I have to destroy you to get it."

Charging, he tried to get Rescue down from the sky, but failed. Pepper retorted by firing several blasts at Hydros, hitting him in the face. At that moment, Hawkeye jumped down and joined Pepper in battling the ice demon.

"You must a friend of Tony's," he said, pointing an arrow at Hydros.

"Childhood friend," replied Pepper. "But, let's do intros later. We've got an ice creature to dispose of. HOMER, any whereabouts of the Water Infinity Stone?"

"The Water Infinity Stone is located in St. Basil's Cathedral."

"The Cathedral with all those domes?"

"Yes, Miss Potts."

No sooner did Pepper get her answer did Hydros fired yet another blast, almost hitting both her and Hawkeye. I couldn't watch anymore, despite the injuries I had obtained both mentally and physically. I had to help, whether I was injured or not.

"Julia!" I heard Pepper cry over my earpiece that I had in my left ear. "HOMER, says that the Water Infinity Stone is located inside St. Basil's Cathedral."

"Well, then keep him…away from there," I groaned, much to the concern of both her and Hawkeye. "I'll…try and meet…you there."

"She's hurt," whispered Pepper to Hawkeye as Lythos jumped into the air and advanced towards Downtown Moscow. "What should we do?"

"We keep fighting," said Hawkeye and he jumped onto Rescue's back and the two of them advanced towards St. Basil's Cathedral.

…

Upon landing in Downtown Moscow, Hydros growled as terrified Russians raced to get out his way while Hydros advanced towards the cathedral. As quickly as they had left the previous scene, Hawkeye and Rescue arrived and Hawkeye fired several more arrows to stop him further.

"That's as far as you'll go, Ice Breath!" he cried. Angered, he attempted yet again to freeze them by firing another blast of ice, which they managed to duck from at the last second and instead hit a random tree.

"You are brave and strong," laughed Hydros. "But, it's not enough to stop me from reaching my goal and pleasing my master!"

To prove his point, Hydros fired a blast of ice at the gates to St. Basil and blasted it to smithereens.

"You know," remarked Hawkeye, as he pulled another arrow out of his quiver, raising at Hydros yet again. "That's destroying private property right there."

But, Hydros didn't seem to care in the slightest and picked up a car and threw it at Hawkeye, who managed to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for a young mother and her child who was in the car's trajectory.

…

That was where I came in my Spider Woman suit, though. Stepping into the car's trajectory and tossing back onto its four wheels using whatever of my super strength I had in me.

"Get out of here! Take cover!" I barked to the mother and child, much to the amazement of both Hawkeye and Pepper. Despite the injuries to my ribs and God knows where I else, I wasn't going to be backing down.

"Julia!" gasped Pepper in amazement as all three of us stared down Hydros in front of the Cathedral while the Russian police attempted to evacuate the area surrounding St. Basil's. "Aren't you…?"

"In a little pain?" I interrupted, looking over at her. "Don't bother. Besides, I've got a bone to pick with this guy for almost sexually assaulting me!"

"Which you would have been had it not been for me," remarked Hawkeye.

"Why did you come back?" I wondered.

"I have my reasons, Ms. Executive," replied Hawkeye, aiming right at Hydros. "But, I'll tell you later. Right now, we've got get this guy taken down."

Letting out a loud roar, Hydros charged at us and we ducked out of the way. There was only one way he was going to get that stone and that was to defeat Hawkeye, Rescue and myself, Spider Woman.

…

However, as we were fighting Hydros, Thanos and his forces had already started to gain the upper hand against The Avengers. Very soon, there was no doubt that he would soon obtain his ultimate goal of wiping out half the universe and that there would be no one, not even the Avengers themselves, that could stop him from reaching that ultimate goal…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Fall of Hydros"

With a terrified crowd watching, we took on Hydros as he frequently swiped in an effort to destroy us. As we took on the Ice monster, the Moscow police came rushing on the scene, firing weapons at Hydros. This only seemed to infuriate him further.

"Get back!" called Hawkeye, but the message came too late and Hydros froze several officers where they stood. Despite the pain in my body, I angrily fired a blast of webbing at Hydros and hit him in the face, briefly blinding him.

"You…!"

"Bitch? Heh, I guessed right," I chuckled. "That's part of what you get for trying to rape me!"

Growling, Hydros roared and reached for a dome of St. Basil's Cathedral with the intention of crushing me with it. Throwing it, I reached out and stopped the dome from hitting me and wisely, tossed it back onto the spot where it belonged.

"And that's what you get for messing with sacred history!" I added, leaping into the air and punched Hydros in the face, knocking him back to the ground as several bullets from Moscow's finest hit his ice body. However, Hydros had no fear and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted and that was the Infinity Stone of Water.

"Julia!" called Pepper from inside her Rescue armor. "HOMER's got a message about the stone."

"What is he saying?"

It took a moment for HOMER to respond, but he eventually did.

"The Infinity Stone of water is in St. Basil's Cathedral," he explained. "It's believed to be underneath the cathedral's altar table."

"It's in the cathedral!" cried Pepper to me and Hawkeye. "We need to keep him from heading into the cathedral! At all costs!"

Knowing what needed to be done, I jumped over towards the entrance to the cathedral. Part of me was beginning to wonder if Hydros would turn back into Joseph Lenin. But, if he were to turn back into a human and start to make his advances on me? I had to prepare for that. St. Basil's Cathedral was extremely important to the people of Russia and it was our responsibility to protect.

"I will claim that stone," growled Hydros, firing ice blasts at any Russian cops that got into his way. "For his greatness, Lord Thanos!"

Then, suddenly, my worst fears about him came true as I saw him slowly transform back into Joseph Lenin. There was no doubt that he was coming after me as well as the stone. Hawkeye fired an arrow at Lenin's back and merely just grabbed it, crunching it like it was nothing. He then fired another ice blast, pushing Hawkeye back to the ground. Pepper also raced in but was quickly pushed back to the ground as well by an ice blast meant for her.

Now, I stood in the way of Hydros getting the stone as I ran into the church.

"What is going on here?" cried a Russian Orthodox minister, racing down the steps. "Who are you?"

"Hide, your holiness!" I cried, using my webbing to bolt the doors. "There's a crazed madman outside!"

Frightened, the minister did as he was told, running back up the stairs. The sounds of the beating doors meant that Hydros was going to stop at nothing to get inside and my webbing wasn't going to hold him forever.

"Tony," I winced, trying to find a way to protect the Infinity Stone of Water and fast. "I could really use your help right about now."

The doors continued to bang loudly, and it was only a matter of time before Hydros would get inside. Yes, I was in pain both mentally and physically, but I needed to do whatever it took to be strong against this mad creature.

I was doing this for Tony, for Rachel, for half the universe if possible.

…

At last, my barricade gave way and the doors were flung wide open, Joseph Lenin storming into the cathedral, his lust for me growing with every step he took towards me. Now, I was scared and not even the house of worship could protect me. Realizing he was going towards the altar, I leapt into action, throwing myself in front of the altar.

"Well, well, well," laughed Lenin, who then suddenly began to transform back into Hydros, only he was smaller than he was outside. "The great Spider Woman, alone and trying to prevent me from claiming my trophies."

The pit of stomach dropped when he said that meaning that the Infinity Stone was one trophy and I was the other.

"You won't get your claws on the Infinity Stone," I hissed, determined to keep the stone protected at all times.

"I will get my hands on the Infinity Stone for my lord Thanos," he said, chuckling evilly. "But, I will get my hands on your dead body, Spider Woman, as a trophy…for me!"

Both Pepper and Hawkeye raced into the cathedral and saw Hydros having me cornered at the altar.

"Got any ideas?" Hawkeye asked. "That is your boss we need to save."

"I do have one idea, but it's going to require damaging the place a little bit," answered Pepper, looking up towards the ceiling of the cathedral. "Don't worry, Stark Enterprises will pay for all the damages that have been done today."

Judging her moments, Pepper raised her arm towards the ceiling and tried to find a spot to fire at while Hydros grabbed me by my already bruised ribs. Being the pervert that he was, he forcefully removed my mask, throwing it down to the ground.

"Well, how does it feel," laughed Hydros, his mind set on having me stripped naked for his personal pleasure. "Knowing that you are about to become a trophy while my master…has a stone capable of wiping out the other half of the universe."

"You won't get away with this, Hydros," I whispered, trying to keep my dignity in.

"I already have," he laughed, but before he could lay a finger on me, the sounds of a blast were heard and Hydros looked up to see the ceiling of the cathedral falling down on him.

This gave me the chance to break myself free and grab the Infinity Stone from the altar. Struggling to stay up, Hydros began to transform back into his human form as he yelled loudly in anger and frustration, knowing that he was going to die if he was in his human form.

"Sweet dreams, you prick," I hissed and ran off as Pepper, Hawkeye and I ran out of the cathedral. Two minutes later, the crumbling stopped and it appeared that Hydros was dead. And since he was dead, his ice powers began to melt off of his victims.

"You all right?" asked Pepper as she and Hawkeye helped me to a waiting ambulance.

"I've seen better," I answered weakly, tired and drained from all that happened. "I…I just want to see my daughter right now."

…

Then, suddenly, what we feared finally happened as we saw people began to turn into dust and disappear.

"No," whispered Pepper and then all of a sudden, she began to feel weak and leaned onto the side of an ambulance. "Julia…"

"Pepper, no!" I cried and just like that, Stark Enterprises' new Chief Operating Officer was gone in the blink of an eye.

So many raw emotions were beginning to build up inside of me and it was clear what was happening: despite all of our valiant efforts in both protecting the Earth and running Stark Enterprises…

Thanos had carried out his ultimate ambition of wiping out half of the universe and God knows who were among the victims and who were spared…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Half Gone"

Seeing Pepper disappear before our eyes made it all too real to deny: despite our best efforts in stopping two of Thanos' spies, the mad titan himself carried out his dirty deed. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I couldn't. I just didn't have the energy to do it. Instead, Clint and I raced back to the hotel and I tried to reach Tony, if he was still alive. Hell, if anyone was still alive, especially Rachel. My motherly instincts made it apparent that I try and reach her first.

"Rachel, pick up the damn phone!" I cried, trying to reach her on my cell phone. "Please, pick up!"

For several minutes, I feared the worst that my only daughter was among the victims. If I could only just reach out to her, to hear her voice and see that she was okay. Then, came the voicemail. But, I couldn't give up. I needed to keep trying to reach her. Finally, I heard a voice much to my relief.

"Mom!" I heard Rachel tearfully cry on the other line. "Mom, what's going on? Isabelle just…disappeared and…"

"Rachel," I cried, now on the verge of tears myself. "Thank God you're okay! Are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm scared, mom! What's happening?"

"Me too, sweetie. Listen to me, I want you to call the neighbors and see if any of them are still alive. When you reach one, go over and stay there until I get back home! I love you and thank God you're still alive!"

"I'm just as glad you are alive, mom! I want to give you the biggest hug when you get home!"

Finally, I hung up the phone and just threw it to the floor and I just buried my face in emotion. Rachel was alive, but only if Tony was alive too and God knows if he did. At that moment, Clint turned on the television and the news that played confirmed our worst fears: The Avengers had lost the battle in Wakanda.

"Can't believe this is how it ends, Julia," sighed Clint, looking dejectedly at the screen. "Did you get in touch with your kid?"

"Yes!" I cried, lifting my face up and looking at Clint. "I told her to get in touch with one of our neighbors and go there until I come home."

"You're lucky," Clint remarked. "I'm going to try and see if I can reach my wife and kids."

Stepping out of the room, Clint tried to reached his family while I tried to reach Tony, desperate to wonder if he was even alive. Yes, Rachel survived, but what about Tony? The man I loved dearly? If he was alive, how was he going to react that his childhood friend was dead? A victim of Thanos' deadly plot that we all failed to stop in the long run?

"Tony, please be alive! Please be alive!" I cried, hurriedly getting onto my laptop, trying to reach him in any way possible.

"Julia, are you there? Please pick up!"

I could gasp with shock and relief that the voice in question was Tony's voice. He was alive, but was he hurt and if he was hurt, was he badly hurt? Finally, I saw his face appear on the screen, his Iron Man armor no longer on him and scratches and bruises all over his body.

"Tony!" I gasped. "Thank God you are alive!"

"I'm just as glad to see you alive, Julia," sighed Tony. "Same can't be said for everybody else here."

"Is anyone alive?"

A look of dejection fell on Tony's face which meant that several Avengers close to him was gone.

"Just me."

"What?" I cried. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I heard from Rhody on Wakanda. They are all right, but they have casualties along with the rest of the universe. Sorry."

Tony felt himself choke up with emotion and this was a rare sight to behold to me. Tony was one who would never show his emotions to anyone, not even me.

"Tony, who's gone?"

"Everybody, Julia!" Tony cried, tears flowing down his face. "Strange, Drax, Quill…and Parker."

My eyes widened with shock upon hearing that Peter was among the victims. He and Tony had developed such a close bond almost like a father and son.

"Pete's gone?"

"He died in my arms, Julia. In my arms!" cried Tony. "He didn't want to go, but what else could I have done to save him? It's just like when I lost my dad."

"You did what you had to do, Tony. We all did. I played my part and so did Pepper."

"Where is she?"

"She's among the victims," I said sadly, lowering my head in shame. "Turned to dust after we stopped Hydros. There was nothing I could do to save her, Tony."

Amazingly, Tony managed to pull himself together upon hearing this. Despite the grim situation, he was the leader of the Avengers and he needed to be strong.

"You did what you had to do, Julia, just I did what I had to do."

At that moment, the door opened and Clint stepped back in, throwing his cell phone down in disgust.

"Clint, what are you doing here?"

"Just found out my wife and children are among the victims," he said seething in anger, pounding his fist into the wall, breaking it. "I want to get this guy and kill him!"

"Clint, calm down!" I cried, running over to him. "It's okay!"

"Okay?" he snapped, roughly turning towards me. "Look, Ms. Executive, your daughter may be alive, but my family is not! So, don't…"

"CLINT!"

The sounds of Tony's voice made Clint stop what he was doing and turn towards the screen.

"It's a difficult time for all of us, not just you!"

Once that was said, we all fell silent for a few moments to calm ourselves down, although it wasn't easy.

"Okay," Clint said. "What do we do now?"

"First, we need to regroup. And second, Clint, what in hell are you doing in Russia?"

"It's a long story, Tony," he answered. "But, I can tell you everything when we get back. However, there's something else you need to know."

"Let me guess, it involves you Julia?"

I knew for a moment that Tony was going to ask me about me nearly being raped by Hydros' human form, Joseph Lenin.

"Yes," I answered. "Tony, I was almost raped by Hydros."

Now, Tony was more determined than ever to end this war we were all fighting.

"But, I saved her, Tony," Clint added. "Maybe that deserves some recognition."

"Not yet, Clint. Despite your heroic actions, we are still not on the best of terms with each other. When this war is over, I can maybe reconsider some of my feelings towards you. But, not now. In the meantime, just get back home and try to get in touch with Rhody if you can. I've tried to reach him, but have been unsuccessful. I love you, Julia!"

With the screen of my laptop blank, Clint and I set about preparing to head back home to the United States and reap the damages that the Mad Titan had inflicted on us.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Only Half the Battle"

Going home. Normally, it would sound like something I would be looking forward to doing. Sadly, it was not to be the case here. Half the Universe was gone and Pepper was among them. Now, it was a matter of finding which Stark employees were affected and which Stark employees were not.

Leaving the Ramada, Clint and I arrived at Domodedovo Airport and checked in at the British Airways counter for our flights back to the United States. Immediately after going through security and passport control, I was already on the phone trying to reach out to various Stark locations looking for head counts.

"Well, some locations are better than others," I said, looking over at Clint after talking to our Manila offices. "Sorry to hear about your family."

"Thanks, Julia," Clint said sadly, trying to stay strong. "It's easier said than done in this situation, you know. Losing your wife, your kids. It's heartbreaking."

Despite our often at times antagonistic relationship, I was more than willing to support Clint in his time of great distress. This was a man whom we had butted heads with several times, but we were all human and we knew better than to fight amongst ourselves.

"We're going to find some way to get them back, to get them all back," I reassured him. "I promise."

Still, Clint refused to accept the fact that they were all still alive. To be honest, being a Catholic, that was how we learned that not everybody was willing to believe Jesus was dead and look what happened then.

Nevertheless, we boarded British Airways Flight 236 to London/Heathrow on schedule to depart at 5:45am. Once we were airborne, I had to wait until we landed to continue doing head counts. 3 hours and 45 minutes later, at 7:30am, the Boeing 777 touched down at Heathrow Airport. Upon landing, I went back to taking head counts.

"Turns out Georg and Pierre are among the dead," I sighed, lowering my head down in despair.

"Who?"

"Our Stark executives in France and Germany. They did everything they could to try and help out with Wakanda in every way."

No sooner did I get the truth did the scenes of an airplane crash in Africa made it apparent that the missiles didn't make it to Wakanda after all. For the first time since being appointed by Tony, I could feel the sense of failure creeping in.

At that moment, I felt my blackberry buzzing and reached into my purse to see who was trying to reach me.

"Jim!" I cried, seeing Rhody on my screen. "You're alive?"

"What do you think, Chuckles?" he asked, displaying the scratches and bruises on his face. "Do you see somebody else trying to reach you? I'm sure Tony told you about what happened."

"How many of you are alive?"

"Banner, Romanoff, Rogers, a bounty hunter rodent, and a few others just to name a few. Turns out that Wanda is among the dead."

The acknowledgement that one of our own members of Force Works sent a chill down the spine of both me and Clint. Scarlet Witch was one of our own and someone that I competed with for Tony's affection, a battle in which I eventually one.

"Christ," groaned Clint, roughly rubbing his fingers in his blonde hair. "Must we keep losing more friends and family?"

"Where's Pepper?"

"She's among the dead, Rhody, but Clint's here with me. Tony was asking for you."

"I know, Chuckles. I returned his call, but with his suit damaged, he may not make it back to Earth right away and with Wakanda a war zone, neither can we."

The acknowledgement that Rhody and Tony were both stuck was not very good news to hear. After all, there was a time and a place to be alone and this wasn't it.

"Look, when we get back," I suggested, knowing just how much more pressure was on me. "We'll try to find a way to get everyone back to where they belong. This is only half the battle, Rhody."

"You do what you have to do first, Chuckles. You're a CEO and someone who needs to focus on her company over anything else right now."

I sighed knowing that Jim was right. I was a CEO and had to make sure Stark Enterprises didn't get impacted as bad as most other companies did.

"Look, Rhody, you're right. I need to focus on the company, but what about…?"

"Don't worry about me. We'll think of something to do here. Stay strong, Chuckles and give Rachel a big hug for me."

Once Rhody was off the air, we went to our next gate and boarded British Airways Flight 213 to Boston, MA at 11:20am. For the next 7 hours and 20 minutes, all I could do was think about was what to do with the cards I had been dealt with. But, I knew I was right about one thing. That this was indeed only half the battle.

Just after 1:30pm, we landed at Logan Airport and soon went through immigration and customs before taking the drive down to Attleboro.

"You know, Clint," I suggested. "If it's any help, you're welcome to stay with me and Rachel for the time being."

"Thanks for your offer, Julia. But, I think I'll find a hotel. I'm better off on my own."

"You're better off with me and my daughter," I retorted firmly. "Besides, we need to stick together. This is only half of a war and we are going to fight the other half together. Understand?"

Knowing that there was no other way to get around the situation, Clint reluctantly agreed to stay with me. Soon, we arrived at my house and I called Rachel to come home from a neighbor she was staying with.

Once she came home, all we could do was embrace tightly and cry our hearts out while Clint watched, thinking of his own family, which we would rescue and bring back to life, whatever it took along with the rest of those killed by Thanos' actions.

Would we ever succeed in resurrection? Only time would tell. After all, like I said, this wasn't the end, it was only the beginning.

…

THE END?


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Meanwhile, in a space far, far away, Pepper found herself floating around among all the souls that had been disintegrated by Thanos' finger snap.

"What is this place?" she thought to herself as she floated around. "How did I get here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," a young male voice said and she turned to see Peter Parker in his Spider Man suit floating towards her. "You scared?"

"Not as much as confused of how we are here and why. You must be Peter Parker aka Spider Man?"

"Yes."

"You're young."

"Only 15."

Pepper looked around and saw all the souls floating around. She knew that they were all going to be here for a while and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Guess we might as well get used to being here. Who knows what is going to happen to us?"

As she spoke these words, a loud roar of evil laughter was heard from Thanos which a cruel reminder of what had just happened and what was just over the horizon for all trapped in this limbo reality.

…

SPIDER WOMAN WILL RETURN…SPRING 2019


End file.
